All's Well That Ends Well
by pileofyarn
Summary: Will a slutty Eren get put on the straight and narrow when he's hired as a secretary by the hottest guy he's ever laid eyes on? Read and find out. AU and a bit OOC. Riren! Watch out for all the lemons to come in the later chapters! Warnings: Violence, foul language, smut, boyXboy. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: This story is AU/OOC (hopefully not ****__****too ********OOC), and the beginning is a bit dark and violent. I sincerely apologize if that's not your thing, but hey, the story's gotta start somehow, right? O.o Also, the pairing right now is Riren but it may change later to Riren and Ereri as well depending on wether or not I actually end up writing a lemon/s (never done it before so I'll let my dear readers decide if I should ^-^') That's pretty much it, enjoy my first ever fan fiction and sweet little Riren whom we all love and adore!**

******WARNINGS: rated M for violence, foul language, and implied boyxboy**

******Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters*hides in the corner and cries***

Title: **All's Well That Ends Well**

**Chapter 1. Stranger Danger**

_"Get the hell out, you fucking murderer."_

_He curled his tiny body as much as he could, positioning his legs between his chest and covering his head with his arms so that his father's kicks would land on his shins instead of his ribs, and on his forearms to spare his face- if his face wasn't bruised then maybe he could find someway to hide the rest of his visible injuries by wearing long sleeves and jeans. No sounds escaped him except for a small grunt when the older man placed his foot on his cheek and pressed down, smashing his face against the cold kitchen tiles. _

_His father's mantra escaped his scowling lips and he pulled his son's head back before he began kicking at the small boy again to the rhythm of his words. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you."_

_'I guess no amount of concealer will help me now', the teenager thought, lips turning up into a feral smirk when he felt his father slap his face and then punch his nose. _

_"What? You like that you little faggot? You little cum dumpster?" _

_Another swift slap was delivered to his face, the blow so hard that his head whipped to the other side. Blood trickled thickly down his shirt turning the fabric a deep burgundy, the stain entrancing the boy's dazed mind until violently snarled words froze his blood; making his body grow numb in fear-_

_"You killed your mother with your selfishness, you little bitch. You killed her, and now, I'm going to kill you."_

**XxXxXxX**

"Er...n...Ren."

Somebody shook his shoulder and poked his back, clearing the echoes of a nightmare and ridding him of old memories.

"Eren...Eren." A frustrated breath puffed out next to his face before he could bury it under the covers. He heard a murmur that suspiciously sounded like '_fucking douche' _before a sharp yell next to his uncovered ear made him flinch and hiss out an annoyed breath.

"Eren!"

This time the poke turned into an insistent jab to his side and Eren groaned as he finally opened his eyes wide enough so he could glare at the person next to him, but came face to face with the alarm clock instead. _You've got to be kidding me. Who tries to wake someone up at five in the frickin morning? _He thought, as he watched the glaring red numbers change from 5:00 to 5:01. _This should be a crime punishable by death_. _An extremely painful death_. He thought and smiled grimly. Something along the lines of decapitation or, better yet, castration. Oh yes, something nice and gory. Definitely something that would get rid of the finger that was painfully digging itself between his ribs.

...speaking of which, what sad son of a bitch kept trying to wake him up at this ungodly hour of the morning?

Eren turned his head to the side with a menacing growl and locked eyes with cold blue ones framed by an otherwise angelical face, the skin a beautiful alabaster white that was as smooth as satin. "Eren, I thought we had agreed that you weren't going to spend the night, you little fuck. My girlfriend's gonna come back home any minute from her early flight and she's going to be pissed at me unless you get the hell out of my apartment."

The words resonated in Eren, calling up the nightmare about his father.

_Get the hell out, you fucking murderer._

One of the things that he remembered most vividly about that night were those words and the numb realization that his father's eyes were hidden because of the glare of the lights above hitting his glasses and causing them to act as a one way glass between them. That had proved to be a blessing and a nice little reprieve actually. Not having to see the burning hate and disgust that was always apparent in that man's gaze whenever he was forced to look at his son had been a pleasant change.

It had been a while since he'd had that dream and Eren hoped it would be longer still before he had it again.

A rude voice interrupted his musings. "Hey, you little shit. Are you listening to me?"

Eren sighed before he closed his eyes and rubbed his face against the pillow, "Yeah, yeah. I got it- girlfriend, plane, get out before she finds out that her boyfriend is a cheating bastard." He sat up."Honestly, if you were so set against me staying the night then you should have kicked me out as soon as we were done. Or, better yet, don't have sex on the night that your girlfriend's coming back to town- come on man, that's like, Relationship101 right there."

Mr. Blue Eyes snorted in derision and flicked his blonde hair away from his face, "Hah. You say that now but you were the one who was begging for a it, and I was so drunk that you managed to convince me that after a quickie you'd be on your way."

"Should've known better than to trust the word of the neighborhood slut." The blonde continued under his breath.

Eren frowned. He really didn't like that nickname. I mean, he HAD done a lot of people, and a lot of people had done him but he thought 'neighborhood slut' was taking things a bit too far. Or, maybe not. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't remember every single person who he'd had sex with. A lot of them had just been distractions or one time flings just for the fun of it, and a lot of the times (more times than he cared to admit), Eren didn't remember their names after they were done.

_Which reminds me_, Eren thought to himself as he got out of the unfamiliar bed and began picking up the clothes that were strewn about the room. "By the way, who the hell are you?"

Those baby blue's that had begun glaring at him angrily at the "cheating bastard" comment, practically narrowed into slits at this.

"God, you're such a whore. You don't even remember who you get in bed with." He said, disgust written all over his face.

Eren chuckled,"Me being a whore didn't seem to have bothered you yesterday." He said, reaching down to grab his shirt but stopping halfway when he felt his arms and abs protest. "God,I'm sore. Those positions we tried out really did a number on my muscles, blue eyes."

The other male averted his gaze but not before Eren saw a hint of... was that guilt in those blue depths? Maybe even some self-loathing?_...Huh.. It doesn't seem like he feels sorry- he doesn't care enough about me for that... But what else could- oh. Ohhhh. The girlfriend. Duh._

Eren watched him curiously as the blonde took a steadying breath before finally saying-

"Will."

Eren blinked up at him, still crouched on the hardwood floor with one hand gripping his T-shirt. "Huh? Sorry, what was that?"

"My name. It's Will"

"Oh." Eren was quiet for a few seconds before he gave him a cheeky grin, "Nice to finally put a name to those pretty eyes and face of yours, William."

He sent him a wink, finished dressing, and was already stepping out of the room when he stopped, hesitating, and looked back at Will.

"You should stop sleeping around."

Will looked at him, stupefied.

Eren laughed at his expression before giving him a wry smile. "Yeah, I know. Pretty ironic coming from me given my reputation, but here's the deal. Apart from all the insults and names you called me, you seem like a semidecent person, and I can tell that you feel pretty guilty about cheating on your girl- don't give me that look, your face is practically a book, it's so open- so let's just call last night a drunken momentary lapse of judgement on both sides and forget that this night ever happened."

Eren turned and began heading out again, Will had let down his guard and his grateful and shamefaced expression were almost painful to look at. "I'll let myself out." He called back, almost, but not quite, missing the quiet "Thanks."

Eren sighed and shut the door. The morning was cold and refreshing, washing away any lingering feelings of pity mixed with resentment over the beautiful boy with the pretty blue eyes. He puffed out a breath and watched it disperse into the frigid air. Perhaps it was time to take a break from the easy lays and try to find someone he could actually have a decent relationship with. _Well, at least Mikasa will be happy if I stop sleeping around_. Eren passed a streetlight, turned a corner and was assaulted with the familiar smell of chocolate and baked goodies. He smiled to himself as he opened the bakery doors. _Arlert's Bakery and Cafè_, the one sure place where you could buy some bad ass croissants at five in the morning.

"Mornin', Armin. You helping out your gramps again?"

His best friend's blond head popped up from where he was cleaning the display case.

"Eren! How come you're up so- Ow!"

Armin hissed in pain and gingerly opened the lid of the display he had slammed shut. He removed his finger and blew on it. "Ugh ow, that hurt!"

Eren laughed. "Geez Armin, how clumsy can you get?"

"I'm not clumsy!"

He smirked at the blonde. "Oh really?"

Armin tried to glare at him, his lips twitching. "Really. It's like, God knows how early, and you expect me to be completely awake?!" He huffed in indignation, "I'm bound to make a few mistakes."

"_Only _a few?" Eren watched, amusement dancing in his eyes the shorter boy got all riled up, it was almost too easy.

Armin gave him an annoyed look before giving up. He didn't have it in him to pretend to be angry at his friend. "Shut up." He said and laughed before grabbing a tray of pastries. "I was gonna go and drop this off at your apartment later for breakfast, but since you're already here you might as well take them now while they're hot."

"Thanks Armin, Mikasa and I really appreciate it." He looked at Armin slyly. "Mikasa especially appreciates all you do for us."

The blonde was immediately distracted from his task, giving Eren his full attention.

"What did she say about you the other day? Oh, yeah. She said something like, 'sweets from the sweetest guy in town, aren't we lucky?'" He said in a falsetto tone and fluttered his lashes at his friend.

Eren watched in amusement and snickered when Armin's face flushed to an almost impossible red. "Aww! Isn't that nice, Armin? My sister thinks you're _sweet_."

Armin flipped him off, making the brunette clutch his stomach as he laughed harder. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up. My crush on your sister amuses you no end, I get it. Just wait a moment before you start the teasing while I put these in a bag, yeah? Do you want some croissants too?"

"Yes please! Chocolate ones- with as much fudgy goodness as they can possibly have!"

They shared a companionable silence as Armin picked out the best croissants, both perfectly comfortable in the other's company, until it was broken by Armin's questioning glance and hesitant words.

"Umm, Eren?"

Eren hummed noncommittally in response, his gaze traveling across the shop and skimming over the various items.

"Where were you... Did you go out again? Last night, I mean." The blonde's eyes flickered nervously to the side.

Eren stiffened and tensed for a few seconds before sighing. If it wasn't Mikasa, then it was Armin. They were always worried about him, one way or another.

This time, the worrisome subject at hand seemed to be about his sleeping habits.

"Yeah Armin, I did 'go out' last night, and yeah I stayed over at some guy's house. Relax, okay?"

His friend reddened a bit. "Well- I mean, I understand why you're doing... what you're doing, and I'm not judging you, or anything, but-"

"I'm fine, okay Armin? I'm perfect- just peachy. Used protection and everything." He rolled his eyes when Armin gasped and stuttered again. "Jeez, you and my sister drive me up the wall sometimes." Eren looked away from his friend and stared at linoleum floor, his slight annoyance fading before he said, "I'm... I'm going to take a break, you know. From having sex with strangers that I meet at a bar- 'stranger danger' and all that." He let out an uncertain smile and felt himself getting tongue tied, his face flushing a little and darkening his cheeks. "I'm gonna try to have an actual relationship this time."

"Eren, that's great!" Armin said in surprise. Eren probably hadn't had a steady relationship with another person since Thomas had dumped him. It had been such a mess and had left the brunette a complete wreck. After that disaster of a relationship, Eren had avoided them like the plague, choosing one-night stands over dates and feelings. Armin didn't think that he and Mikasa could be blamed for worrying so much about him- Eren didn't often go off the deep end, but when he did it wasn't pretty. There was an awkward pause before Eren cleared his throat and fished out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Eren! You don't have to pay here! You know that. It's my treat."

Eren looked at the determined expression on the shorter boy's face and simply sighed. Paying for some sweets wasn't worth getting into an arguement. "Yeah, ok." His blonde friend looked satisfied and grabbed the bag.

"Here you go. I'll drop by later when I'm done with the morning shift."

"Sounds good." Eren replied, reaching over the counter for his bag of goodies and simultaneously dropping about fifteen bucks into the tip jar with his other hand, Armin none the wiser. "I'll see you then." He walked to the door and pulled.

"Oh, and tell your gramps "hello" for me, will ya?"

"Will do. And, Eren?"

He turned back, "Yeah?"

Armin grinned at him. "Don't forget, 'stranger danger'."

Eren stuck his tongue out at him, and walked out the store heading home and munching on a chocolate croissant as he went.

**A/N: ha! Did you think that Levi would appear in the first chappie? So did I when I began writing it, but it seems that we were both mistaken! *cackles madly* This story has a mind of its own, it just drags me along as I write (plus I wanted to keep the first chp short and sweet and introducing Levi would have just made it too long). Adorbs Levi and a certain redheaded fiend will come next chapter, I promise! Scouts honor. REVIEW review REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Riren time! *does a little dance* Gosh I feel like I made them all way too OOC but that's probably how they're gonna stay so... oh well :D Enjoy! (PS: this chapter took me ****__****forever ********to write, ugh)**

******IMPORTANT: so I edited chp 1, and instead of Reiner being the one who got away, it is now Thomas (that dude who dies in ep. 5 I think... so yeah!)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Snk or its characters! **

**Chapter 2: The Interview**

Eren fit the key into the lock and turned it as slowly and softly as he could. He heard a click and pushed open the door, breathing out in relief when the door didn't creak loudly like it usually did. He jiggled the key out and shut the door. The brunette cautiously stepped into the hallway, toeing his sneakers off as he went before padding into the kitchen; the wooden floors not doing him much good as he tried to muffle his steps. He set the bag of food on the marble countertop and glanced over at the clock on the front of the oven. 6:00 am. Eren sighed, _might as well get some more sleep. _He left the kitchen and walked past the front hall before stopping at the first door.

He opened it a crack, making sure that his sister was home safe and sound from her late shift as a part-time nurse at the nearby hospital. Her black hair was in disarray all over her pillow and she was completely still except for her chest rising and falling with her deep and steady breaths. Satisfied, Eren closed her door before walking past the bathroom and finally entering his room. He shucked off his pants and T-shirt, leaving him clad only in his black boxers. Pulling back the covers, he fell onto the bed with a heavy _fwump _and wormed his way under the mountain of warm blankets and sheets.

**XxXxXx**

_hmph... Mffugh..._ something soft and furry rubbed itself against Eren's face and sharp teeth nipped at his nose. He groaned, pushed the fur away from his face and then laughed. Eren was feeling nicely refreshed and he stretched languidly, popping his back and joints while trying to wake up his still slumbering muscles. An adorable little mewl sounded at Eren's ear and the boy reached out to grab the mass of warm fuzziness. "Titan, my fabulous ball of fluff, as much as I love and adore you- which I must admit is very much- I do not appreciate it when you bite my nose. It hurts." He looked at his cat seriously, staring into at the black tabby's brilliant saffron eyes. "I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from doing so in the future."

Titan meowed and nipped him in the nose again.

"Mghff! _Ow_, Titan! Ugh, you know what, you're just too cute. Bite me all you want, sweetums! My nose shall be the file on which you sharpen your teeth- onward, Titan!" Titan proceeded to bite and lick Eren's face, purring all the while.

"You know, it is seriously weird when you talk to that thing like it's a person."

"Mikasa!" Eren looked at his sister who was standing at the doorway with the bag that Armin had given him earlier that morning. "Don't insult Titan! He is not a _thing_, he is a cat. And he is not creepy!" He huffed, feeling personally affronted over his cat. "It's not his fault that he's all malformed!"

When Eren had found the cat in an alleyway, beaten up and bleeding, he'd immediately bundled the mangy thing in his coat and rushed him home so he could clean up and tend to the kitten's injuries- much to the disgusted chagrin of his older sister who complained to no end over the fleas the feline had brought with him. Titan now proudly displayed half a tail that perpetually bent to the side, had pronounced limp in his right foreleg, and was missing two-thirds of his left ear, leaving the poor cat with a crooked and stilted look.

"And knock, damnit! Don't just enter my room as you please!" Eren glared. "What would you have done if I was jacking off, huh? Imagine the embarrassment! Imagine the shame! We would have _died_ of shame!"

His sister just rolled her dark eyes at her overly dramatic brother, trying to block out the sound of his theatrics. _Lord_, she thought, _Just listening to him exhausts me. Where does he get all this energy so early in the morning..._

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down, princess. I'm sure we both would've been fine if I had found you jerking off- it wouldn't have been the first time." She muttered the last part, ignoring Eren's glare when he heard her. _Damn his inhuman hearing. _With that annoyed thought,Mikasahuffed and began speaking again before boy on the bed could interrupt her. "But seriously, it's really creepy when you talk to him because I'm almost 100% positive he can understand you. He looks at you all knowingly and does your bidding." She shuddered and rubbed her arms as if warding off a chill, "Either you're half cat- and with your insanely good hearing it's almost plausible- or he is one freaky feline who can read your equally freaky mind. I think I'd know by now if you had a catnip addiction or liked raking your nails on scratching posts, so I'm leaning towards the latter."

Her brother looked down at Titan, then glanced up thoughtfully at her through lowered lashes, "Hey, Mikasa." He began seriously, locking his green eyes with her dark ones. "How frickin' awesome would it be if I was half cat? I'd be beast!" The brunette quickly sprang up on his bed and got on all fours, kicking off his covers and startling Titan as he did so. He turned to the black tabby and hissed, making a claw with his left hand and pawing at the air.

"Shut up, you dweeb. God, you're so lame." She snorted and threw the bag of pastries at him. "Here, I already had a few. Help yourself to the rest."

He meowed and gave her a sultry wink, catching the bag easily and rummaging noisily inside it for a few moments. _Oh hell yeah! Armin, I love you man_. Eren pulled his hand out and grinned triumphantly at the prize. A chocolate croissant heavily lathered in dark syrup and chocolate chips. He hummed happily and tore a chunk off, jaws snapping before he swallowed noisily.

Mikasa looked at him with scrunched up brows, disgusted by his display. "God, Eren. You're such an animal. Gross."

"Not jush any animal. I fink yoush mean da imma cat." His smiling cheeks bulged as he fit the last of the pastry in his mouth. "And if dish ish wrong, then I donsh wanna be right!"

"Disgusting is what you are."

His sister sighed, seemingly giving up on her idiot sibling. "Whatever, just take a shower and get dressed. You have that job interview today don't you?"

Wide green eyes turned to face her and then shot down to the digital watch on his wrist.

"Oh shit!"

He jumped out of bed and ran over to his dresser, taking out boxers, a nice pair of dark jeans, and a plain white dress shirt from the drawers.

"Mikasa, I'm going to take the car today, 'kay? You can take the motorcycle."

She wrinkled her nose. "Why should I have to take your crappy bike?"

"First impressions are everything, sis, you know that. And if I take it instead of the car, I'll be all wrinkly and smell like smoke and leather." He smiled happily and kissed her wetly on the cheek when she acquiesced with a long suffering '_fiiiine'_. "Thanks, babe. You're the best."

Mikasa just waved him away with a wry smile. "I must be, seeing as how I'm going to be riding that contraption of death to work today."

"Hey, my motorcycle is wonderful and you know it. You wish you had such an awesome ride, the _Wings Of Freedom_ is an awesome bike. It's a classic."

His sister scoffed and stepped into the hallway turning to her room. "A classic piece of shit maybe. It's a horrible motorcycle with an equally horrible name."

The brunette barked out a laugh as he entered the bathroom and shut the door. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt ya know." He sang out, his cheerful voice muffled by the door. Thankfully, Eren's cat-like hearing didn't catch the grumbled "Idiot" as Mikasa entered her room.

After Eren was done showering he stepped in front of the foggy mirror and scowled at the reflection. There was an enormous hickey on the side of his collar bone- courtesy of Will 'The Cheater'. He snorted and rubbed the bruised flesh. _Gross_, he thought. Eren hated it when people marked his skin during sex. The marks were a sign of possession and the brunette did not belong- or want to belong, for that matter- to anyone.

Luckily his sister hadn't noticed, or if she had she hadn't mentioned or alluded to it, and hopefully the person conducting the interview wouldn't notice either. When his white dress shirt was buttoned up though, the boy let out a quick sigh in relief. The hickey was completely covered by the shirt when he buttoned it just a few buttons shy of the top. _Thank god _it wasn't visible, that would've been a fun way to start an interview. _Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Eren Yeager, I'm 24 years old and have previous work experience- oh, also, if you hadn't seen it yet, I have a hickey the size of fucking Texas on my chest all thanks to my latest fuck. _

Eren let out a breath and repeated to himself that the stupid bruise wasn't noticeable- and if you couldn't see it, it wasn't there. Out of sight out of mind.

Words to fucking live by.

He padded back into his bedroom, leaving wet footprints as he went, and rummaged around his closet for some shoes. He supposed that dress shoes were the most appropriate choice, but his were old and a bit scuffed on the side, and Eren quickly noticed that they were a size too small when he tried to put them on. He sighed and stood, eyeing each pair of footwear he had severely. Sneakers, some more sneakers, converse, some random footwear, and his favorite pair of black combat boots. He hesitated. It wouldn't look very professional, but he would look good. So damn good, and he was seriously in love with those boots.

Damn it...

The brunette jammed his feet inside and laced up the front, jumping and stomping in place as he enjoyed the heavy weight and the satisfying loud thunks they made on the hardwood floors. Eren stomped his way back to the bathroom and stood on the cold countertop to get a good look at his ensemble.

Brown, chestnut colored hair framed an almost delicate looking face and high but thick brows drew attention to his ocean colored eyes. The orbs always seemed to shift and fade in between blue and green depending on his mood and were usually the first things people noticed when they saw him. His cheekbones were sharp but softened by the ever present smile or grin he wore, and his lips were a soft and inviting pink hue.

Eren had done few modeling jobs every now and then for easy money and he had a vague understanding that his facial features were a bit above the average. The makeup artists at photo shoots had always cooed and sighed in slight envy over his poreless face and many of his fellow model friends had hit on him- both male and female. So, his pretty face along with a lithe and fit body decked out in white, black, and calf-hugging leather boots turned beauty into downright _fuckable. _

Eren smirked at his reflection. _Either these boots are major confidence boosters or I'm just be having a super egotistical moment, but even if I don't have enough experience or credentials for the job, I'll be surprised if my looks alone don't land it._

A small beep made him look down at his watch. It was 11:30 and his interview didn't start 'till 12:20 which left Eren with a bit of free time since the company was close by. He could make himself some lunch and to catch up on some Netflix as he ate. The boy clomped his way to the tidy kitchen and took out the frozen pasta mix from the freezer. He turned on the stove and poured half the bag into a pan. A sharp pain followed by a meow at his ankle was Titan reminding Eren that his food bowl had to be refilled and his litter box changed.

After a yummy meal of chicken alfredo while watching the Winchester brothers do some demon killing on _Supernatural_, he piled the plate in the sink and headed outside. It had gotten even colder than this morning and it was snowing lightly, the snowflakes clinging unto his lashes and instantly melting when making contact with his warm skin. He started up his (Mikasa's) old, but very well taken care of and maintained, black Ford.

Eren rolled out if the driveway, silently thanking nature that the snow still wasn't laying on thick enough for him to have to shovel out a path for the car. The interview was downtown at a petroleum engineering company called _Survey Corps _for a position as a secretary. Eren had majored in human resources and had dabbled in engineering before; plus, he was comfortable in a working environment and had no problem getting along with people. Well, most people. In theory he was a perfect candidate for the secretary job that was open; he was young- fresh out of college, had knowledge of engineering and the oil business, and was willing to accept any amount of pay they gave him. The only thing he was lacking in was experience.

He passed Sina street and the company building came into view 10 minutes later. It was a behemoth of a building, rising a bit over forty stories and was kaleidoscope of monotone colors. Shiny slate colored walls mixed with black and dark brown squares set in between huge windows, giving it a reflective appearance; as if it were made of nothing but mirrors of differently colored glass. Eren parked nearby and checked the time on the dashboard before getting out. 12:10 pm, he was ten minutes early. The automatic doors opened with a swish when he approached them, admitting him along with an icy gust of wind through the entrance. The lobby was quite large as well and had four receptionists stationed at the front. He approached one who had short blonde hair and a cheerful looking face.

"Hi, I'm here for my scheduled interview at 12:20."

The girl looked up and smiled at him, her cheeks flushing a bit once she saw the handsome boy staring right at her with his green eyes. _Oh my, he's so pretty! He's adorable! Wait, stop Petra, be professional._ She cleared her throat, "An interview, honey? Let me check the database." Her fingers clacked on the keys for a few seconds before she looked back up at him with a soft smile. "What's your name, hun?"

Eren smiled back, temporarily dazzling the unsuspecting receptionist. "Eren Yeager, miss. Spelled Y-E-A-G-E-R."

Petra giggled, " Hi Eren, nice to meet you. My name's Petra Ral, but you can call me Petra." She continued clicking away on her mouse and scanning her monitor. "Are you from here? You have a slight accent."

"Do I? I did live in London for a little over eight years when I was a kid, but I thought I had lost the accent." He said with a small laugh. "I guess not."

Petra looked down at her computer before she got distracted again. _Aww, he's British __**and**_ _he has dimples...so cute. I wonder what job he's going to interview for... _The blonde almost burst out laughing when she saw Eren's name and appointment filed under 'Rivaille'. _Oh, this is too good to be true._ She snuck a glance at the gorgeous younger boy before mentally snickering. _Levi, I think you're about to meet your match._ "Alright, Eren. You're going to go up the elevator to the thirty fifth floor and take a left until you reach room 666."

The brunette stared at her. _666? Is she joking? If that's not a bad omen, I don't know what is. _Eren eyed the elevator with growing trepidation. "Thanks Petra. I hope I'll see you again soon if I get the job."

"Don't worry, hun. I have a feeling that I'll be seeing _a lot _more of you around here."

And with that cryptic message, she turned to the cord-phone and began to quickly dial a number she knew by heart. The boy shrugged, dismissing the weirdness and headed to the elevators on the right side of the lobby. Petra made sure he was out of hearing distance before she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Hanji, head to Levi's office. You're going to want to see this."

**XxXxXx**

Eren stepped into the hallway and made a left. _660...662... 664... Ah, here it is. _He stopped in front of the bold brass numbers that proudly read '666'. The boy took a deep breath and knocked three times. A deep baritone, slightly muffled by the door told him to come in. He entered and closed the door behind him. A blonde man stood quietly conversing next to another man with dark hair styled in an undercut who was sitting behind a modern glass desk. _Wow he's really hot. Undercuts don't usually do it for me but it looks really good on him. _When the men heard the door close, both shifted their attention to Eren who was standing awkwardly and trying his best not to fidget.

"Um, hello. I'm Eren Yeager... Im here for the secretary interview."

His eyes immediately locked with a cold gray ones and he couldn't break away from the icy gaze. Eren fought back a shudder when he felt his dick twitch and managed to take a few steps forward. _Oh please God, let my boss be the blond one. I think I'd either end up pissing myself in fear or having a perpetual erection if I get the handsome scary man in the chair._

"So you're the brat who applied to be my secretary." Black hair shifted to the side as Levi ran a critical eye over the younger boy, from the tips of his black combat boots all the way to his messy chocolate colored hair. "Any previous work experience?"

_Well, shit. Never ending erection it is. _

"Yes, like I stated in my resume I have a family member who works at an oil and gas company and I did an internship there during college. The last year that I worked there, they began expanding their business to petroleum and I was put in that division."

Levi nodded, having already read and reread the boy's resume to make sure he was a suitable candidate for the job. "Alright. You're hired." The dark haired man stated and turned back to the folders he had on his desk, completely ignoring his new secretary. Eren remained standing, a bit shocked by how easy it had been. He was instantly suspicious. It was almost _too_ easy. "Wait, you mean that's it? I'm hired just like that?"

Levi didn't even bother to look up, simply replying in a bored monotone, "Just like that."

"Oh." Eren replied, sounding uncertain. "Okay..."

The older man sighed. _How much more annoying can this kid get?_ "Are you perhaps wondering _why _I hired you so quickly? Something along the lines of 'how could you hire someone you've barely interviewed and know next to nothing about'?" A small nod came from the brunette. Levi gave up working on his papers and leaned back in his chair. He reached into his desk drawer took out a manilla folder and scanned its contents.

"Eren Christopher Yeager. Age: 24, born on September 20th, 1989. Physical appearance: green eyes, brown hair, 6'2. Father: Grisha Yeager, 53 years old. Mother: Carla Marie Yeager, deceased." He droned in a bored voice, ignoring Eren's surprise. "Siblings include Mikasa Ackerman, female, 27 years old, adopted. You were born in Dallas, Texas and then moved to England until you were nine years old- after which you moved back to Texas around the time of your mother's death, correct?"

Ocean eyes were blown wide in shock and his face had lost some of its former color. Eren cleared his throat and nodded once more. "Yes, that is correct."

"You went to college in Houston, graduated with good grades and every boss you ever had said nothing but positive things about your attitude, responsibility, willingness to work, and so on." Levi let the folder drop on the desk and looked at Eren in the eye. "So, you see, I don't _just_ hire someone. I research them and I make sure they are people willing to do their job and do it right. Any questions?" A low chuckle came from the blonde man that Eren had all but forgotten about. "I think you freaked the poor kid out." The he said with a smile in Eren's direction.

Levi snorted, "Shut up, Erwin."

The brunette shook his head at Erwin slowly and considered his words carefully, "No, not freaked out. Just... Shocked, I suppose at how thorough you were in researching me."

"Tch, of course I was thorough. What did you expe-"

The door swung open with a loud bang and Eren spun around, only to find himself nose to nose with brown eyes staring intently into his. He froze and looked at the person before him. A slightly shorter woman with auburn hair and glasses was right in front of him, running her eyes all over his face before stepping back with a wide grin. "Ohhhh," she purred, "you'll do quite nicely." She squeezed his toned bicep before her brown eyes flickered to Levi's face. "Won't he, Levi?"

_So, that's my new boss' name. Levi. _Eren was glad to at least know that much about the man who seemed to know way more about his life than he was presently comfortable with.

"Oi, shitty glasses. Who said you could come in?" The dark haired man's eyes seemed to freeze over as he looked at his friend.

The redhead cackled. "Oh boss, no one, silly! But I couldn't help it! A little blonde bird told me that I absolutely _had_ to come to your office if I wanted to see something fun." She stepped up to Eren again and grabbed the younger boy's waist. "And, believe me- I'm definitely having fun." She cackled again and began running her fingers over his flat stomach. "Damn, boy! Washboard abs, nice!"

A growl and a muttered 'damn it, Petra' came from the desk. "Hanji, hands off my new secretary. I don't want you to infect him with your germs."

Hanji looked amused. "Aww Levi, don't be jealous- it doesn't suit you. You'll get a piece of this man beef soon enough. Plus, nobody has abs like yours- you know that." She sang, "You're one of a kind, you short crazy little exercise nut."

If Eren had been blushing before, it was nothing compared to how red his face was now. And he was slightly distracted with the mental image of his boss and his abs. _Ugh, stop! He's your __**boss**__, Eren. There are some lines you cannot cross... Even if he's hot as hell..._

The older man reached out and grabbed the woman's hair, pulling it down roughly so that they were face to face. "Who," he snarled menacingly, "are you calling short, you freakishly tall bitch?"

"Owwww Levi! Ugh God, that hurts!" Her face scrunched up and then took on a dreamy quality. "It hurts so _gooood._"

Her boss released her with a disgusted sigh and pushed her back into Eren. "Go away, masochist. No one wants you here."

"Aww, that's not true! Right Eren?"

The brunette stuttered. "Oh! W-well... Ummmm.. Wait- how do know my name?"

Hanji quickly ignored him and faced Erwin with a happy smile. "_You_ want me here, right Erwin?You sexy son of a bitch you."

"I think I should leave before I see Levi go against company policy again and hit you." He strode out of the room while muttering, "If I don't see it then I can't be held accountable..."

The redhead pouted. "Well?" She said as she turned to face the older man. "Did you hire him or not, you old fart?"

Eren decided to step in, noticing how Levi's face was beginning to redden in anger. "Um, yes, he did. I'm his new secretary, Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you." He smiled, showing off those killer dimples and stuck out his hand for Hanji to shake.

_Ohhhhhh my GOD! He is __**perfect**__! _Hanji ignored the outstretched hand and tackled the boy hugging him tight. "You are so fucking CUTE! Damn it boss, you are one lucky little man." She winked and expertly dodged Levi's lightning fast punch.

"Shut the hell up!" The angry tick at his eye was spreading to his eyebrow as well and he was beginning to see red. Levi was not known for his patience. "You," he pointed at his secretary, "Get out. Now. Be at work tomorrow morning and in my office by 8:30, no excuses. If you're late, you're fired."

Eren nodded and headed to the door before turning back. "Bye Hanji, it was nice to meet you." He looked at his new boss. "Bye...- wait, you never told me your full name."

Gray eyes looked at him in annoyance. "Rivaille."

_I thought his name was Levi..._"That's it? Just Rivaille?"

"Yes, you shitty brat. Now get out."

Eren ignored his confusion and gave the dark haired man a charming smile. "See you tomorrow then, Rivaille." He said before happily shutting the door to the sound of Hanji's cackles.

**A/N: Review! pleeeeeaseee? pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hullo my lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying your summer ^_^ thank you all so much for your favorites, follows, and REVIEWS! I swear, every time I read one of them, I wrote like 3 pages more cause I was so happy! **

**IMPORTANT: back in ch 1, I had made Reiner the guy who Eren had a bad break up with, well NOT anymore! I changed Reiner to Thomas (that guy who dies in episode 5)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its wonderful characters!**

_**With all that being said, enjoy chapter three!**_

**Chapter 3. Working for The Devil in Room 666**

Eren cracked open the car window and let in the cold morning air. He was on his way to work and was about 20 minutes early. That was just fine with him though, The brunette had gotten up early on purpose because he wanted some time to chat with Petra at the front desk to get some insight as to what kind of person his new boss was. He shivered and enjoyed the icy wind that was filtering in through the window, both the cold and thoughts of his hot new boss succeeding in reddening his cheeks to a rosy tint. _God, I'm so hopeless. I don't even know the guy, much less like him! He seems like a total jerk, and yet-_

And yet, Eren couldn't seem to get the silvered eyed man out of his head.

Eren thought back to yesterday evening, after that fateful interview. He had gotten home around 2:30 after stopping for lunch at a cafè and Armin had come over a for few hours to watch some movies. The blonde had then made the mistake of complaining to Mikasa when she got home after work that his teal-eyed friend wouldn't shut up about his sexy new boss. That indelicate claim had led to colossal popcorn fight in which Eren almost choked to death on a kernel, managed to swallow it with some difficulty and survive, and repetitively pelted the blonde with popcorn until he got Armin squarely in the eye.

Mikasa had not been amused and had refused use her knowledge as a nurse to help her friend wash out the salt from his wounded orb.

The brunette chuckled to himself at the memory. His sister hadn't really grilled him on the subject like he thought she would've, considering how protective she was of him, and the only comment she had made on his new occupation had been an annoyed, "Just don't get fired, dumbass."

Eren entered the company's parking lot and parked at his newly assigned spot before making sure that his coat was buttoned all the way to the top. He got out and wrapped the thick scarf that Mikasa had given last Christmas around his neck, and jogged to the entrance, his combat boots thumping against the pavement. His parking space wasn't close enough that he could walk in the cold comfortably without freezing, so he quickly made his way to the front of the building. The brunette let out one last puff of winter air and walked past the automated doors. The lobby was nice and warm inside and he basked in it as his cold nose and fingers defrosted. The boy walked over to the reception desk and spotted a certain pretty blonde furiously typing away on her computer.

"Hey Petra. Working hard I see."

The girl jumped in place and looked up at the handsome new secretary. "Oh! Hello, hun. I heard you landed the job, I'm so happy for you!"

Eren laughed. "Yeah I did, thanks." His grin disappeared and he looked down at Petra, his eyes becoming serious. "Petra, I'm here to ask a favor. I need some help and you're the person I trust most at this company."

The shorter woman became captivated by that churning seawater gaze and nodded her her head dazedly. _Oh this boy! He's trying to get me flustered so I help him with whatever he wants! _

"Of course, sweetie. I'm always happy to help." Her cheeks reddened slightly, "Especially a cutie like yourself." _I know what he's up to, but damnit, he's almost too hot to handle. _Petra refrained from fanning herself to cool off her face and tried to focus on the younger's next words instead.

Eren gave her a dazzling and sexy smile, leaning down so close to her face that their breaths intermingled, "What can you tell me about my new boss, hmm?" He asked with a huskily.

"Y-you mean L-levi?" Her wide eyes were beginning to glaze over again.

The brunette let out a throaty chuckle. "The one and only. I don't fancy getting fired on the first day and you seem like just the person to help me. If you could give me some tips on what to do and what not to do so I don't annoy him, I'd really appreciate it." Eren looked at her flushed face and decided that she just needed one more push.

"What do you say... luv?"

It never hurt to break out the British accent.

The blonde gave him a murmured, "Of course...", before she suddenly gasped and snapped out of his spell.

"Eren!" She laughed and whacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't do that! I would've helped you without you- you- you..."

Eren laughed softly at her tomato-red face. "What, luv? Without me what?"

Her amber eyes blazed and she yelled, "I would have helped you without you- you SEDUCING ME!"

The blonde dragged in a deep breath, ignoring the stares she had garnered from her outburst, and openly glared at the male who was now clutching his stomach in laughter. Eren wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at her, his ocean eyes dancing in amusement. "Ok, _ok_. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it- you looked so damn adorable that I just _had_ to mess with you! I'm really sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

Petra sighed and then giggled, blushing like a teenager at the 'adorable' comment, and watched as he gave her his best 'sad puppy-dog look'. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Gosh, I swear you'll be the death of me, Eren Yeager." She straightened up in her chair and looked at him seriously. "Ok, here's some tips from the _How to Handle Levi _guidebook, first-"

"Wait," Eren said, his hand in the air as if he were a student again, "I have a question. Why do you call him Levi? Hanji calls him that too but he told me to call him 'Rivaille'."

Petra nodded. "Well, that's actually a nickname that Erwin came up with in their elementary school years I believe, and it just kinda stuck. He doesn't let many people call him that though, just his close friends and family." She smiled up at Eren. "I've known Levi since college and we've been friends for a very long time- that's why I call him by that name."

Eren mulled the information over and motioned for Petra to continue with her advice.

"Right, well, like I was saying, when dealing with Levi you have to-"

Strong arms gripped the brunette from behind and squeezed all the air from his lungs. "Eren! My cute and cuddly little green eyed darling." Lips tickled his ear and breathed out a sultry, "I missed you."

The younger man whipped his head to the side and wheezed out, "H-Hanji?"

The redhead winked. "You know it, baby."

"Hanji!" Petra giggled happily, "what in the world are you doing down here? I thought you were swamped with work upstairs?"

Hanji sagely nodded her head, the brown eyes hidden behind her glasses glittering in amusement. "Oh believe me, I am. I'm completely swamped in work, buried under mounds of it, battling it as best as I can; I'm eating it for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." She swiveled her head and stared at Eren almost hungrily. "Buuuut, I decided to take a short, tiny, itty bitty, _minuscule_ break and come get Eren before he's late for work."

"What?!" The brunette glanced at his watch and gasped. "Oh shit! I only have five minutes!"

With a arm still around his waist, the shorter woman cackled and propelled him to the elevators. "Bye Petra, dear! See you laaaater."

Eren struggled in Hanji's grasp- _damn she's strong-_ and turned his head back to look at the blonde behind the desk. "But- the advice! I never got to hear it!"

Petra chuckled and called back, "Don't worry, you'll be fine! Next time, don't try to have sex with me with your eyes and just get to the point!"

Hanji hooted gleefully. "Trying to make the move on pretty little Petra, were you?" She laughed and looked at him sideways. "You're too late, I'm afraid. Auruo already called dibs on that cute ass."

The boy flushed and grumbled, "There was no sex of any kind- we were just joking and messing around."

The redhead looked up curiously at him. "Do you know, I said almost the exact same thing in highschool when I tried to convince my parents that I was still a virgin." She shook her head from side to side. "Oh, the good ol' days..."

They entered the elevator and she leaned over to press the buttons for floors 28 and 35. "So, from what I gathered, other than some serious eye-fucking; you were asking Petra for some advice about Levi, yeah?"

Eren decided to ignore the first part of Hanji's question and nodded. "Yeah, she was gonna give me some tips so I don't get fired on the first day."

The other woman looked delighted. "Oh, trust me- he's not going to fire your sexy self anytime soon. I'm about eighty-seven percent sure of it."

"Eighty-seven percent?"

"Weeell- eighty-seven, sixty-five. Give or take, really."

The green eyed boy peered at her. "Riiiight..."

The elevator emitted a small beep for every floor they passed and some quiet music was playing in the background. Eren tapped his boot on the floor and looked at their reflections in the mirrored walls before asking, "How about you? Do you have any last-minute advice for me concerning my new boss?"

Hanji seemed to consider this for a while until the doors slid silently open. She hopped out of the elevator and grinned toothily at the younger man. "Nope! You'll just have to figure him out as you go like the rest of us." She cackled madly and the elevator doors firmly shut closed.

The brunette sighed and checked the time. _3 minutes left._

A small _ding_ sounded and Eren stepped into floor 35. As he headed to Levi's office, the brunette noticed people staring at him with varying mournful and pitying expressions as he walked by. _What's up with them? They're looking at me as if I'm walking to my death... _Eren faced forward and tried in vain to ignore the flurry of frenzied whispers he left in his wake.

_"Look! It's the new guy!"_

_"Is that the poor bastard who's working for The Devil in room 666?"_

_"Poor thing- and he's so cute and young, too!"_

_"I bet nobody warned him about what happened to the others secretaries who worked for that demon..."_

_"I heard that one of them had to hire a therapist and check himself in to a mental hospital when he tried to kill himself after being yelled at for getting a permanent stain on that Devil's carpet..."_

_"I wonder how long he'll last working for the human embodiment of Satan himself... Fifty bucks says that he doesn't last longer than a week in that flaming office of Hell."_

Eren scrunched up his eyebrows in disbelief at some of the comments that reached his ears. _Are you shitting me? A person tried to commit suicide 'cause of that guy?! Surely he's not __**that**_ _bad of a boss... Petra and Hanji seem to like him well enough, and they wouldn't be friends with someone who was so inhumanly cruel as to earn the nickname 'Devil', right?_ The young man reached his boss' office with growing apprehension and took a deep breath. _I'll be fine, I'm probably just overthinking things like usual._ He knocked and entered the room. Levi was sitting at his desk just as he had been yesterday, typing and clacking away on his keyboard as the teal eyed boy nervously shut the door.

"Good morning, Rivaille."

The older man didn't even bother to look up from the monitor, he just grunted and tapped the binder next to him. "Take that to your desk in room 670 and work on it for the rest of the day. All the instructions for your position as my secretary are inside, and I expect you back here at nine sharp- not a single fucking second later- with my coffee."

"Oh, ok." Eren grabbed the binder and hesitated, put off by his boss' callousness. "How do you like your coffee?"

Levi looked up at the boy and glared. "Didn't I _just_ say that everything you needed to know for this job is in there?" He asked, pointing menacingly at the binder in Eren's hands.

The younger man became a bit distracted by the piercing gray eyes that were completely focused on him and his own green orbs glazed over slightly. _Oh god. He's so hot when he's mad. _Eren bit his lip to hold in a soft moan and was brought back to reality by a pen sharply poking him in the ribs.

"Oi, are you stupid or something?" Another poke. "Answer my question you tall bastard."

The pen harshly pressed down even harder than before and Eren stepped away from the desk. _Ok. Forget his sexiness- now he's just getting on my nerves. _The younger man grit his teeth and counted to five before responding with a false smile, "Yes, you did tell me to look in the binder for my instructions. I apologize for my inattentiveness."

Let it never be said that Eren Yeager did not know when to admit that he was in a losing battle, and he was not afraid to kiss his boss' butt to keep his new job. _Hmm... Levi's butt. I've never seen him standing, but I bet his ass is a work of art...mgghmm... No, stop! Eren, focus! Don't think about his ass, get it out of your head! Lalalalalalala~_

"Whatever. Just get to work." The raven haired man turned back to the screen and started typing again. "You're dismissed."

Eren swiveled on his heel and wasted no time walking out of the room. _Arrogant bastard... _He headed a bit further down the hall until he reached a door with the numbers '670' on the front. Inside the large room were several cubicles lined up in rows, each with its own desk, computer, and cord-phone. There were numerous filing cabinets on one end of the room and a group of people were clustered next to the printers on the opposite end. One man with a sullen expression and short hair noticed the new occupant of the room.

"Hey, look. It's Levi's new slave."

_...The... fuck? Did he seriously just call me a slave?_

"Auruo! Don't call him that. God, you're such a jerk."

Eren started in surprise at the familiar voice. "Hanji? What are you doing here?" He cocked an eyebrow, "I thought you were supposed to be 'buried under mounds' of work."

The auburn haired woman gave an excited squeal before she skipped across the room and grabbed his arm. "Hello my pretty little flower, long time no see! And for your information," she said stoutly, "I am working! I'm delivering some documents to this grumpy son of a bitch." She dragged Eren into the group of workers and motioned to the sullen man. "Auruo, meet Eren; the famous sexy new secretary that everybody can't seem to shut up about. Eren, meet Auruo. He's the one who's got dibs on our favorite little receptionist." Hanji giggled and ignored the man's pissed off look.

"Shut up you little masochist." Auruo held out his hand, "My name's Auruo Bossard. Disregard everything this freak of nature says about me and Petra, she doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about."

Eren laughed and shook his hand. "Eren Yeager, it's a pleasure." He looked deviously at the redhead and grinned. "And don't worry, I ignore most of what comes out of her mouth anyway."

"Hey!" Hanji mock-frowned before she chuckled and pointed to the other the other members of the room. "This blondie over here is Erd Gin and he-" she paused mid sentence when Erd leaned towards the ocean eyed boy and sniffed loudly. "- has a strange habit of smelling the people he meets." She cupped Eren's ear and whispered, "Personally though, I think it's just a weird fetish he has." She giggled when the younger boy's eyebrows rose and pointed at a short woman with brown hair and bright red nails. "This lovely lady on your right is Nellie; she's Petra's big sister and does all the heavy lifting in here."

Nellie flushed at the compliment and tilted her head back to look at the handsome young secretary. "That's not true at all! Everybody works really hard here, not just me." She looked at him kindly. "I'm sure you'll fit right in Eren, if you have any questions about work or Rivaille, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled happily when he nodded gratefully and her face reddened a bit more.

The two other people in the room turned out to be a man with a buzzcut named Gunter something-or-other and a blonde, stoic faced woman called Annie Leonhart. Eren smiled at them all and quickly memorized their names.

"It's great to meet all of you." Eren said after Hanji had left- who had given him a sloppy kiss on the cheek for good luck on his first day and as a promise to visit him before work was over- and looked around the spacious room. "Do you guys have assigned desks or do you just sit wherever?"

He was led by Nellie to a cubicle next to Auruo and across from Annie, and was told to make himself comfortable. After he sat down he opened up the thick white binder. _Holy shit... _Eren thought, and felt his eyes widen into saucer-like proportions. The binder was brimming with documents of nothing but rules, directions, instructions, and a detailed schedule for the week- along with a less elaborate and less specific schedule for the next few months. He quickly scanned today's agenda and paled.

_He's a demon. This is impossible- there's simply not enough hours in the day to complete all of this!_

He closed his eyes and hesitantly tried looking back down at the schedule, hoping with all he had that he had somehow read it wrong. Surely he had read today _and _tomorrow's tasks. Comforted by his logical reasoning, he cracked open an eye before tightly shutting once more.

Nope. He hadn't read it wrong. He shuddered and read over what he had to do.

_9:00- coffee. Black with two sugars. No milk._

_9:05- begin looking over 50 pages on Word about the new business partner venture for any grammatical errors or deficiencies. The revised edition is expected to be emailed to me by 10:15._

_10:30- another coffee should be brought to me along with Nellie's new energy-saving proposal._

_10:45..._

The list went on for two more pages and Eren suddenly felt like crying, defeated before he even started.

_He's The Devil. Satan. A demon who feeds on people's souls. I now completely understand those strange looks I was getting this morning._

His loud groan made Auruo look over at him and chuckle. "Best get on it, fresh meat. Don't want to keep The Devil waiting."

The younger boy cursed under his breath and got up with a grumble, jogging to the lounge room so he could get started on his first assignment of the day.

**XxXxXx**

After a physically and emotionally draining day (his only break being the brief 15 minutes he got for lunch) spent completing all the tasks on his schedule and doing his best not to growl at his boss' snide remarks (most of them about his 'digusting' combat boots- _Fuck you, they're sexy_), Eren collapsed into his chair at his cubicle and rested his head on the cool desk. _Oh God... I'm going to end up dying if this what I'm going to be doing every day for as long as I'm his secretary._ The rest of the crew in room 670 were packing up their things and filing documents in the cabinets, getting ready to leave and go home. Eren distantly sensed movement behind him and seconds later he felt something warm and wet digging into his ear.

"FUCK!" He jumped up from the chair and turned around to face the culprit. "Really Hanji- are you fucking serious? A _Wet_- mother fucking-_Willy_?!" Eren touched his moist ear and cringed. "Bloody Hell!"

The young boy glared at the redhead who had collapsed to the floor on a fit of giggles. "Oh! Eren, I'm sorry! But you just looked so down in the dumps that I felt the need to cheer you up."

"Hanji," he groaned and wiped his ear as best as he could with his sleeve, "next time cheer me up some other way, okay? Jeez, gross."

Hanji grinned and shoved something cold in his face. "That's exactly why I brought you this!" She wagged the object back and forth and tapped his nose with it.

"A... Popsicle?"

"Yeppers!" The woman turned to the others who had been watching the small quarrel with thinly veiled amusement and soft chuckles. "My fellow wenches and wench-men, I come baring gifts!" Hanji bowed at the waist and shook the box of popsicles, flitting from person to person until everyone except Annie accepted one.

Auruo looked at her suspiciously. "You wouldn't be the person who's taken up all the freezer space with ice cream, would you?"

The redhead laughed and averted her eyes, "Of _course _not. That would be such an inconsiderate thing to do- and I am nothing if not considerate... Considerate is my middle name!"

Eren was startling to develop a headache from the overly hyper woman and his patience, after such a tiring day was, running so thin that it was basically nonexistent. "Are you here for something Hanji? I need to head home and it's already 4:00."

Brown eyes turned to him and he saw her nod. "Uh huh. I don't just go up and down the floors without reason, you silly goose. I'm here," she paused and made sure that she had everyone's attention, "to invite you all to Eren's welcoming party this Friday!"

"My... Welcoming party?"

"You betcha you sexy piece of shit. A party, you know- we go to a club, have some drinks, we dance. It's funnnn!"

Auruo scoffed. "We usually wait to see if Levi's secretaries last past the first month before throwing a party." He gave the young man a measuring look, "What makes you think that this scrawny thing is gonna make it through the rest of the week until Friday? It's stupid to throw a welcoming party for someone who's just gonna get fired soon anyways."

Eren completely ignored and bypassed the negative prediction, exclusively focusing on one thing that the older man had said. _Wait, scrawny? I'm not __**that**_ _skinny... am I? Damn it, now I'm gonna have to ask Mikasa when I get home..._

Hanji smiled enigmatically. "Ohhh I don't know... It's just a hunch that I have."

"Well, you can count me in! I haven't been clubbing in what feels like forever!" Nellie laughed and waggled her scarlet nails goodbye before leaving. "Text me the details, Hanji dearest."

The redhead crowed happily and began pestering everyone into agreeing that they'd go- even managing to get a reluctantly grumbled 'fine' from Annie, ever the sparkling socialite.

"Yay! Ok Eren, look forward to the best welcoming party you've ever had on Friday, 'kay? That should give you enough energy to last for the next few days as you toil and shed blood, sweat, and tears for The Devil." Brown eyes winked and she chuckled, "Every time you get frustrated or tired, just think; what's that I see in the horizon? Oh, yeah, the best fucking party ever, that's what!" She cackled and Eren joined in with a happy grin and a laugh.

_Hmm, I've never had a welcoming party before, sounds like fun, though. I wonder what'll happen..._

**A/N: so this story has exceeded 50+ pages! O.o this boggles my mind cause I've never managed to go past 8 pgs before getting bored, but fear not- I plan to go more than 20 chaps for this story :) For the next chapter, get ready for party time Riren! Expect drunk Eren groping a blushing Levi. It's gonna happen ^_^ spin the bottle and tequila shots, here we come!**

**I started this account 4 days ago and in this span of days, I've written and posted 3 chappies and I feel like I deserve some lovin *wink wink nudge nudge* and you guys deserve some love too for being fantastic readers! So... Let's compromise. If I get at least 5 reviews for this ch then I will post the Eren-drunkenly-groping-Levi's-ass on Sunday or Monday(at the very latest). Until then, I'm holding tipsy Eren hostage! Muahahahah! You know what to do~ from account reviews to guest reviews, they're all greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: damn, you guys actually fulfilled the compromise and gave me my requested 5 reviews! Special shout out to those fantastic reviewers: Rawforoneandall, Nata-alias-Nino, PassingBye, Ilovetacos, and haipa-chan. For some of y'all, ch 3 was the second time u had reviewed on this story O.o you guy rock and I love u all ;)**

**(PS: Nata-alias-Nino, if you ever feel like reviewing on this story again, go ahead and do so in Spanish if that makes you feel more comfortable than English. I'm fluent so it's no problem ^w^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters, I simply bend them to my will in this little brainchild of mine!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4. It's my Party and I'll Cry if I Want to **

The rest of the week had gone much like his first day; a cycle of work, insults (most of them about his 'unprofessional' combat boots), lunch, more work, and finally ending with him eating a popsicle with Hanji. None of those days had been as difficult as his first, and Eren had a sneaking suspicion that it was because Levi had wanted to see if he could actually last past that first grueling day of work without either dying of exhaustion or quitting. He spared a moment to deliver a withering glare to the back of his boss' back as he walked a few feet behind him. _Devil bastard..._ The older man had run him ragged with work and errands until six in the evening, saying that he would either have do it today hangover free, or tomorrow with the splitting headache that accompanies excessive drinking. Eren had been slightly pissed that Levi would think that he'd end up drinking enough for him to have a hangover in the morning, but the brunette was also realistic enough to know that his boss was probably right in his assumption. Not that being realistic had helped his mood any.

Eren tugged on his coat sleeves and roughly rubbed his gloved hands, hoping that some of the heat caused by the friction would pass through the thick material. The whole crew of room 670 and a few others were walking as quickly as they could to ward off the cold as they traversed through the giant parking lot to reach the cars that had been assigned as the transportation to the club where Eren's welcoming party was being held. He looked up and let out a puff of hot air. Winter was just beginning, and already the clouds were heavy and congealed with the possibility of snow.

_Looks like we'll definitely be having a white Christmas if it keeps getting colder like this..._

"Hellooooo? Eren, are you listening?"

A clenched fist softly tapped him on the side of his head and a soft voice sang out, "Seems like the lights are on but no one's home."

The green eyed boy snapped out of his musings and glanced down at an amused looking Nellie.

"There he is! I was starting to get a bit worried, I called your name more than eight times but you didn't look as if you even heard me."

He chuckled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrased that he been so zoned out. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about how cold it's gotten. It's become a real pain to drive my motorcycle in this freezing weather."

"Oh, hun! It must be horribly uncomfortable, you poor thing!" She pouted, her red lips shockingly vibrant in the gloom of the overcast day, and tucked her arm in the crook of his elbow. "But I thought I saw you with a car... Were you just borrowing it?"

The younger man nodded. "Yep, That was my sister's car, actually. We share an apartment together and sometimes she lets me take her car to work."

"Aww that's so nice! Petra doesn't want to have me as her roomie even though it's completely logical and would be perfect, seeing as how we work at the same company and all."

Petra elbowed her sister in the side and snorted. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not here- and I lived in the same house as you for more than a decade; I think it's fair of me to want my own space and not share my apartment with my annoying older sister."

Nellie huffed in indignation, her warm breath dissipating into the cold air in an instant. "Shut up, midget bitch."

The younger blonde laughed. "Hey! I'm taller than you! If you weren't wearing those incredibly high heels all the time you'd see that you're the short one."

The brunette growled quietly and pointed at a red car. (A/N: red is officially Nellie's signature color lol) "Look Eren, it's my baby!" She yanked on his arm and tugged him past his boss and away from Petra, "Come on, I'll race you!"

**XxXxXx**

Levi scowled when he saw his young secretary run right by him, mentally critiquing his outfit out of week-long habit. Eren was dressed in a deep chocolate colored jacket a few shades darker than his hair and was decked out in gloves, a scarf, and fuzy black ear mufflers that hung around his neck instead of doing their job and protecting his ears from the cold. His gaze traveled down to the younger's figure hugging jeans and paused when he got to the black, leather combat boots that were laced up loosely and loudly crunching the gravel of the parking lot underfoot as he jogged to keep up with Nellie's fast pace.

_Hmmm. I know I keep giving him shit about those boots, but I have to say, they suit him really well..._

A heavy arm went around his shoulders and a familiar voice spoke into his ear, "Checking out Eren's ass, huh? There's no shame in admitting it- I'm pretty sure we've all given in to the urge stare that hot thing..."

He shoved his friend's face away from his ear and grunted. "Ugh, get away from my face. Disgusting. And shut the fuck up, don't say stupid shit like that so damn loud." Levi looked around to make sure that nobody had heard the idiotic redhead's comment.

Hanji waggled her eyebrows up and down. "Why shouldn't I? You like him and you think he's sexy don't you? He's gay too, you know. He told me so." She laughed at his slightly surprised expression. "And nobody would think that it's weird- even if you are six years older than Eren... but I'm sure that nobody is gonna judge-"

"Are you kidding me!?" Levi angrily interrupted before his friend continued rambling. "I _don't _like the kid, much less think that he's sexy!" He fumed and gave the taller woman a killer glare. "And I could care less about wether he's gay or not."

She chuckled and watched as Eren ran after his friend. "Admit it." Hanji said with a secretive smile, already used to her friend's menacing looks. "You secretly think he's hot, that's why you're so hard on him- you're fighting your attraction to your sexy secretary." The redhead ignored his angry protests and continued thoughtfully, "And here I thought that it was every guy's dream to bang their secretary, like some macho dominance thing."

"What?!"

She gave him a Cheshire Cat grin. "Guess not..."

She began walking away and didn't even turn back when she called out, "And stop picking on what he wears! I know that you totally _love_ Eren's boots, I just saw you smirk while looking at them!"

He cursed profusely and she cackled gleefully, running to catch up with the rest of the group piling into their designated cars.

**XxXxXx**

The club was called _Wall Rose,_ and Eren had already been there several times before. Because of this, the dim lighting, neon colored vinyl booths, and the music that got louder the closer you got to the sleek dance floor packed tightly with bodies, came as no surprise to him. Petra and Nellie 'oooed' and 'ahhed' at the eccentric yet artfully furnished locale while Annie and Levi both wore almost identical expressions of boredom. Auruo, and Erd were the designated drivers so they and Gunter went to grab a booth of their own when they realized that they would end up being coerced to drink if they sat with Hanji and Nellie, both who were known to go all out when they drank. Annie resolutely made her way to the bar and Nellie immediately went to go dance with a blonde haired man who had caught her eye, leaving Eren, Levi, Hanji, and Petra to grab a booth and claim it as their own for the rest of the night.

"Eren, welcome to _Survey Corps Inc."_ Hanji said once they had settled in. 'We have brought you here as a hazing- I mean, as an _inauguration_ of sorts for your position as Levi's new secretary." The rehead grinned and waved a waiter over, ordering a round of shots to start with and turned back to the younger man with bright eyes. "Enjoy you're stay at our little family and I hope you chose to reside with us even though working for this grumpy, dwarf fucker is a arduous task!" She grunted in pain when a strong foot stomped brutally on her toes under the table in response to the insult.

The waiter came back with their drinks and everyone grabbed one. The redhead shoved her shot holding hand into the air and clinked it with everybody else's glasses. "Cheers everybody! Tonight is not the night for holding back- bottoms up!"

They all raised their shots and tilted them back, letting the alcohol warm up their bodies before grabbing another one.

_Well,_ Eren thought, _A few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone..._

_**2 hours later...**_

Petra leaned over her gin and tonic and giggled. "Eren." She poked his cheek, "Ereeeeeen."

The boy's flushed face turned to look at her and he set down his beer. _Is this my fourth or my fifth beer?...hmm, I don't remember...damn, it's so fucking hot in here. I should just take of my clothes... I wonder what Levi would do if I did. He'd probably-_

"EREN!"

"Yes?" The brunette shook his head and tried to focus on his friend's words. The alcohol combined with the blaring music in the background were making it hard to think.

The blonde giggled again and slowly pressed his nose, "Boop."

Apperantly this was fucking hilarious because she and Hanji dissolved into a fit of giggles and the redhead slammed her fist on the table over and over as she tried to contain her laughter.

Levi looked at them irritably and scoffed. "Drunk dumbfucks."

Eren laughed at that and his green eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "Guys, guys, _guys._" He looked at them mischievously from lowered lashes and said, "let's play _spin the bottle._"

Petra immediately squealed excitedly and clapped her hands. "YES! Truth or dare, mkay? And everytime you chose to skip the dare or you don't want to answer the truth, you have to yell out: 'I'm a scaredy cat- MEOW!' and take a shot."

The redhead next to her grinned and took a sip of her bubble gum pink martini. "That's sounds fair, although I was kind of hoping that we'd be playing strip poker so we could see Eren's hot bod, but..." Hanji tilted her head to the side, "I suppose I could always just dare him to strip." She cackled when the younger man choked on his beer and made a kissy face at him.

Eren laughed at her antics and ignored the burning of alcohol in his throat. He looked around the booth at his three coworkers. "Ok... So other than this pervert, who's gonna play?"

Hanji, Petra, and Eren instantly raised their hand's, turning to look at Levi who was nursing a whiskey with a mixture of boredom and annoyance on his face. The older man noticed them all looking at him expectantly and sighed. Levi grimaced before reluctantly nodding and lifting his hand in affirmation. He was greeted with a chorus of cheers and an empty beer bottle was procured for the game. Hanji set the bottle in the middle of the table after clearing space for it and glanced at Petra.

"Will you do the honors, little dove?"

Petra gulped down the rest of her drink and shuddered as she felt it go down. "Whoo! Let's do it!" She daintily grasped the bottle and spun it hard and fast. It went round and round in a blur before slowing and circling lazily on the table's polished surface. They all watched with baited breath as the bottle stopped with its opening facing Eren.

The brunette leaned in with a sexy grin directed to everyone at the booth, and didn't hesitate before huskily breathing out-

"Dare."

Hanji fist-pumped in the air and shrieked, "FUCK YEAH! Strip, strip, STRIP! Petra, baby, get his gay ass _naked!"_

Levi winced and pushed her away from him and onto Petra. "Stupid four-eyes, don't fucking scream in my ear."

The blonde laughed before she shook her head at her partner in crime. "Sorry, hun, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal to be wearing your birthday suit in public." Gleaming light brown eyes turned up to meet ocean ones and she gave Eren a small smirk. "I dare you to..." She looked over at the bar where Annie was ordering another drink, and noticed for the first time the insanely hot bartender who was mixing up drinks and smiling at his customers. _Bingo. _

She gasped in delight and turned back to Eren. "I dare you to get that cute bartender's number."

Eren arrogantly raised an eyebrow and glanced past the dance floor at his prey. "That's too easy, luv." He sighed and shook his head back and forth mournfully. "And here I thought that you'd actually give me a _challenge."_

Hanji barked out a laugh while Petra looked amused and a bit ashamed for not meeting his expectations of her.

_This kid is un-fucking-believable. Sure he's pretty hot but that doesn't mean that everyone's just going to fall over themselves to have a shot with him... Not that __**I**_ _think that Eren's hot- that's just what everybody at the office says... _

_Ugh, fuck it. I must be drunk._

The older man looked over at his handsome secretary had no choice but to angrily admit it to himself- _Eren is...he is..._

The brunette turned away from the blonde woman, pierced his boss with his green eyed gaze, and slowly licked his plump bottom lip. "Come on, luv. Give me a harder dare, that bartender won't last five seconds against me before becoming putty in my hands."

_He's one arrogantly sexy son of a bitch._

"Oi, brat." The older man said, mentally berating himself on his stupid drunken thoughts about the younger boy. "What makes you so sure that you'd be able to get his number, much less get him to 'become putty'?" He flicked a strand of his dark hair away from his face. "You don't even know if he likes men, he could be straight for all we know."

Three heads simultaneously turned to look at Levi and just stared at him as if he'd begun sprouting fucking flowers out of his ears.

Hanji was the first one to break the stupefied silence. "Well... I mean, have you even looked at your secretary? He's hotter than hell- he practically sweats sex appeal. Even if the bartender doesn't like men, I think he'd make an exception for this guy." She said and pointed at the young man sitting at the end of the booth.

Levi grunted, his cheeks flushing a bit before he replied tersely. "Well, yes. I'll admit that Yeager has nicer than average facial features," he paused and coughed to hide his embarrassment and his quickly reddening face, "but that doesn't mean that someone's going to go against their sexual prefrence just to...to...you know." He looked away uncomfortably and took a big swallow of his whiskey.

Eren ignored his loud friends chuckling over the rare sight of an agitated Levi, and tried to memorize how his boss looked right now as he stuttered and blushed. _Mmmmhhhm, if I thought he was sexy when he got mad, he's ten times hotter when he's embarrased... _

Levi's hair was a bit mussed and his open collared shirt was rumpled and open enough to where you could see a tantalizing amount of creamy white skin. His pale face was nicely flushed and his slate colored eyes looked smokey and mysterious in the dim lighting of the club. _Godamn, he looks so fuckable. _Eren reached under the table and harshly palmed his dick through his jeans, trying to alleviate the erection that was quickly growing the longer he stared at his hot boss. Shit_, I can't believe I'm getting hard just by looking at him! Fuck that promise I made to myself about no more one night stands, I need to get laid because this is just getting ridiculous..._

Petra decided to pity her flustered friend and interrupted him, "You're right Levi, maybe the bartender won't bite, but we won't know until Eren gets his cute ass over there and tries to charm the guy's phone number from him." She looked at the young male who was already rising from the vinyl booth. "You know what to do." She winked and leaned back to watch the show.

Before the brunette left the table he stopped and looked at his blonde friend. "You know..." He said with a shit-eating grin, "I feel it's only fair if I let you know that I actually have quite a fierce reputation. Once that guy sees me coming he's going to give me his digits, no doubt about it." Eren glanced at the bar, "Are you sure you don't want to pick another dare?"

Brows rose above black rimmed glasses and Hanji giggled drunkenly, "What, you scared that you'll come back empty handed after bragging so much?" She teased.

The brunette looked amused. "Last chance."

Petra narrowed her eyes and stole a sip from the redhead's drink. "Forget it. I'm not changing the damn dare."

Levi watched his secretary sigh in resignation and asked out of curiosity, "You seem really confident- what sort of reputation do you exactly have?"

Eren lowered his face to his boss', staring intently into his gray eyes, and said in a voice that rose hairs and drew delightful shivers from everybody in the booth. "I'm known... As _the neighborhood slut_."

There was a beat of heavy silence before the redhead in the middle of Petra and Levi cackled happily. "Neighborhood slut, eh? Ha! That's a good one!" She laughed and Petra joined in with a tipsy giggle- even Levi chuckled along with them.

"Well walk your _slutty_ self to the bar and work your _slutty_ magic." She took her martini away from the blonde and drained it, "And don't forget the shots for the scaredy cats who don't want to play the game right!" She waved her empty glass in dismissal and continued to giggle and mumble under her breath, "Slutty neighbors love the neighborhood slut, hehe..."

He nodded and made his way past the mass of sweaty and writhing bodies on the dance floor as he strode over to the bar.

_Maybe it's good that they don't believe me- no one likes a whore... They probably thought that I was just joking around about my reputation._

Eren smiled grimly and stepped to the side to avoid getting trampled by a dancing couple_. For the first time, I wish I was..._

Once he got close enough, Eren could see that his quarry was quickly and efficiently mixing and shaking cocktails, smoothly handing them out to eager hands and keeping perfect track of bills, payments, and tips. As Eren swaggered into his field of vision, he gave him a sultry smile and leaned his tan arms on the granite countertop. The brunette hailed him over with a slight tilt of his head and he watched as the bartender slowly looked him up and down, clearly appreciating the view. The thin man handed out a few more drinks before making his way to the boy with the captivating teal colored eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

Up close Eren could see that the bartender had black hair in a short mohawk with bright green at the tips and molten amber eyes. He had a few freckles scattered around his face and, like Petra had said, was 'insanely hot'. He looked around 26 or 27 years old and he was slightly taller than Eren. The brunette quickly read the name tag on his black shirt before answering.

"Well, Nick." He purred, "If I could get a dozen tequila shots and your number, I'd consider this a night well spent."

Nick's eyes glittered and lidded with growing desire at Eren's words. _Tan, ocean eyes, brown hair, beautiful... He's definitely my type... Hmmm I wonder how good he is in bed, I bet he's- Wait. Ocean eyes? That description sounds a lot like..._

"Are you by any chance the 'neighborhood slut'?"

The ebony haired man cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. _Shit, I'm such an idiot. What if he's not him and I just made a fool of myself? God, ughh! And he was totally hitting on me and trying to fuck me with his eyes, too... God, Nick, you idiot!_

To the young bartender's surprise, the brunette boy just chuckled huskily. "I am, actually." Eren looked at Nick's surprised face and laughed again. "And it seems like my reputation has preceded me yet again." He stuck out his hand for Nick to shake.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Eren Yeager, _the neighborhood slut_."

**XxXxXx**

The three friends at the booth watched as the cute bartender reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm-sized notebook.

"Oh my god- Eren did it! He's gonna write his number on there!"

"Now, now." Said the redhead, drunkenly patting the equally tipsy woman sitting next to her on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's just writing down Eren's order. He went to go get the shots, remember?"

An irate baritone voice on her other side rumbled. "Do bartenders' usually take the order and then give it back to their customers with a fucking wink?" He moodily looked away from the sickening scene a few feet away from him and turned to Hanji. "Cause that's what's happening right now."

"No! Really? I knew my little sexy slut could do it! He's a master in the art of seduction." She waggled her eyebrows at Petra and cutched her heart dramatically. "_Un maestro en la arte de la seducción!"_

The blonde giggled and lightly fanned herself. "Yeah, I guess that dare was too easy- nobody can resist Eren when he sets his mind to it." She picked at her nails and giggled again, "I mean, he practically had me drooling all over him a few days ago at the lobby."

Levi almost choked on his drink.

_The fuck! Why was that shitty brat hitting on Petra? Was he lying when he said that he was gay- is he bi? No, why do I even care- it's none of my business. I don't give a shit. Not one, piddly-ass shit..._

Hanji nodded and snorted. "Ha! I remember that! Good times, good times..." She looked up from the table and saw a familiar face in the crowd. "Oi, Nellie! Get on over here!"

The brown haired woman wobbled her way over to their booth in her ridiculously high heels and collapsed beside her sister.

"Heeeeeyyyy guysh. My buddiesh, my chummy chum chumsh..." She giggled and started petting Petra's hair. "Petraaaaaa, little sisssssh. I love yoush sho much!"

Petra giggled and swatted Nellie's hand away. "Just how drunk are you?"

Nellie looked at her blood-red nails sadly and sighed. "I think I'm reeeeaaally drunk."

The grey eyed man sitting opposite to her raised a brow. "No shit. What was your first fucking clue."

The brunette's face scrunched up in confusion, scarlet lips drooping in a small frown. "My firsht clue to wat?"

"I really hate drunks." Levi growled under his breath. Hanji who had been leaning on him heard the disgruntled whisper and chuckled. "Too bad you didn't get here sooner, Nellie." She said. "We dared Eren to get the bartender's number, it was quite the show."

Petra draped an arm over her older sister's shoulder and agreed, "It was so fun. He tried to get out of doing it by claiming he had a reputation as... What was it again?"

"The 'neighborhood slut'." Hanji supplied.

The blonde woman giggled. "Riiight, that. Goodness that boy is a piece of work."

Nellie, who's eyelids had begun to droop as the effects of alcohol caught up to her, felt them jerk open in surprise and excitement.

_Did I hear Petra right? I thought I heard the words 'neighborhood slut', but I'm not sure..._

"Did you just say something about Eren having a slutty reputation?" She suddenly felt wide awake and sober.

Her sister yawned and nodded. "Uh huh. That's what he said."

The older brunette shoved her sister's arm off her and bounced up and down on the vinyl seat. "Oh. My. Fuck. Eren is _the _'neighborhood slut'?!" Nelly looked around the booth at her unenthused coworkers. "Don't you guys realize how amazing this is? The 'neighborhood slut' is a fucking _legend,_ and we've been working with him for the past week! Oh god, I need to get his autograph- no, first things first. I need to ask him for advice!" She frantically looked around the dim club, "Where did you say he was again?"

Levi stopped her searching with a gruff question. "Wait, he's famous? And why do you need advice?" _... I'm so confused..._

"I need his advice on how to pleasure men!" Nellie said, looking at him as if he were stupid. "Duh, why else would I need to ask Eren for advice?"

_Ok, forget being hopelessly confused. I'm obviously in a drunken dream because nothing is making any sense..._

Levi looked at Hanji and Petra and was gratified to know that he wasn't the only one who was feeling completely lost.

The blonde next to Nellie seemed dumbfounded. "Why would you ask Eren for sex tips?"

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Didn't I say that he was a famous legend? What do think he got famous for?" When she saw the blank faces before her she sighed and titled her head back. "Honestly... The 'neighborhood slut' is known for the number of men he's had sex with, duh, that's where the 'slut' part comes in to play... But more importantly- he's famous for being an absolutely sexy beast in bed!"

There was a pregnant pause that was shattered only when Hanji screeched hysterically and almost tipped the table over as she freaked out in the booth. "I FUCKING knew he was a sex god! I. FUCKING. KNEW. IT!" She started dancing in place and Levi scooted to the end farthest away from the four eyed menace to avoid getting hit in the balls by her flailing elbows and fists.

"Tch. It's probably like that game of telephone; the retellings were most likely embellished and got out of hand, transforming into this 'legend' about him."

Red nails rapped on the table in annoyance. "No. You guys, I'm telling you, I used to know this guy who Eren did the dirty with, and it's no lie. The guy _literally_ told me that Eren was the best fuck he had ever had in his whole life and that _your _little secretary," she peered up at the black haired man with a smirk, "had ruined sex for him because no one could compare with how good Eren had been."

Levi's throat had become dry throughout Nellie's speech as he thought about what sex with Eren must be like. _I bet he can even do that thing where you twist back and put your- Arghhhh! Stop! He's your secretary and he's an annoying brat- You are __**not**_ _attracted to him. Not. at. all. Not even a little fucking bit..._

Petra got everybody's attention when she abruptly yelled, "People, shut the hell up! He's coming!"

Hanji calmed down and eagerly watched Eren make his way to them with a tray full of tequila shots. "Hey hey heyyyyy! I just heard that your the best fuck ever! Come and tell us your secret bedroom techniques, yeah?"

The younger boy looked at her in surprise and a bit of apprehension. "Where'd you hear that?"

Hanji didn't look disgusted with him, but that didn't mean that she'd still want to be his friend tomorrow when she was sober and fully understood how much of a whore he really was. _Shit. I've never cared about what other people thought of me... Why should I care now? _Eren glanced over at his boss who was staring intently at the table in stoic concentration. _And what does Levi think...?_

The brown haired woman at one end of the booth scooched over to make room for him. "I told them, you sexy sex monster of sex!" Nellie giggled happily. "I'm druuuunk." She said with a hiccup.

"Yeah, I can see that." He sat down and looked over at Hanji with a wink. "I'll tell you all my smutty secrets some other time when your sober."

"Awww." The redhead pouted. "No! I want you to tell us now." She whined.

He grinned at her impatience and laughed softly. "Trust me, I would, but I don't want to you to wake up tomorrow and not remember what I told you."

"Ha!" Petra snorted. "We haven't drunk _that _much..."

Eren knowingly cocked an eyebrow. "Suuure you haven't. Anyways, Nick gave me his number and he even _suggestively _told me that his shift ends in a few minutes. Looks like I've won my dare."

Levi moved the shots to the side and asked. "Nick?"

The younger boy nodded. "Uh huh. That's the bartender's name. And get this, he asked me if I was the 'neighborhood slut' because I fit the descriptions he had heard of me. How crazy is that?"

The gray eyed man scoffed angrily, still looking at the varnished table in front of him. "Why are you acting so surprised? Didn't you know that you were such a well known whore that you could be recognized from a mile away just by the way you looked?" He looked up at his secretary's shocked and crestfallen face. _What am I doing?! Why am I so mad? God, I don't understand what I'm feeling anymore..._

Learning that Eren had slept and fooled around with so many people had amused him at first, but amusement had quickly transformed into something else- an uncomfortable nagging feeling at the bottom of his stomach. Levi hadn't been sure, but he thought that the feeling **_might_** have been something akin to jealousy. That shocking realization had caused him to get angrier and angrier, first at himself and then at Eren for making him feel that way. Hearing his secretary mention that bartender's name so indifferently had finally made him snap and lash out in outrage.

"Levi! What the hell? That's a really shitty thing to say!" Nellie's eyes blazed in indignation and offense over her friend. "Who cares how many people he's slept with? It's none of our business and it's not our place to judge his actions!"

"Who cares? I do. As a boss, it's important to know what kind of person you have working for you. And, wether we like it or not," he directed a heated glare at his secretary, "the decisions we make and the actions of our past define us make us who we are."

Eren's eyes glinted in anger and hurt. _I knew this would happen if they found out. Seems like I waited too long to try and change myself..._

"That may be true, but I don't want to be the 'neighborhood slut' anymore. I'm doing my best and I'm trying to change. I haven't had sex in more than a week. I'm-"

"A _week_?" Levi scoffed. "Is that a lot for you?" He laughed cruelly. "How pathetic. But I suppose I can't expect-"

The younger boy jerked out of his seat, rattling the glasses and causing a beer bottle to fall onto the floor with a crash. He moved over to Levi's end of the booth slapped the older man so hard that his face whipped to the other side. "Don't- don't patronize me. You don't know me, you don't know why I slept around so much- don't assume to understand me because you _don't_."

His voice broke and his eyes watered with unshed tears, but he refused to allow them to fall. "Don't act like you've never made mistakes in your entire fucking life." He glared at Levi and spat out, "Nobody's perfect but at least I don't pretend to be."

He swiveled on his heel and strode angrily across the club, shoving people out of the way as he blindly made his way to the exit.

"You of all people should know, Levi," Hanji said quietly, "that the decisions we made in our past have repercussions that can either make or break you. But they don't _define_ who we are- you're real life proof that a person can change."

Levi scowled and looked down at his hands, finally calming down from his temper tantrum. _Shit, I'm never drinking again, it makes it way too easy for me to get riled up about nothing._ "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

Hanji smiled sadly and Nellie gave a wry chuckle. "That's the biggest motherfucking understatement of the century. You practically destroyed the kid, you shitty bastard."

"I was pleasantly surprised when Eren stood up for himself, though. I didn't expect it because he doesn't seem the type to get angry." Petra said, with slight admiration in her tone. "Not many people have the guts to stand up to you, Levi."

Hanji pulled up her booted leg and shoved the gray eyed man out of his seat with it. "Go on, you temperamental midget. Go apologize to your adorable little secretary. That one's a keeper."

He nodded and made his way to where he had last seen Eren before he had disappeared into the crowd.

_Damn brat, you better not do anything stupid before I can find you and apologize..._

**XxXxXx**

Eren burst out of the club through a side exit and leaned against the freezing stone wall. He was in an small and damp alleyway a few feet away from the entrance of _Wall Rose,_ and he tried to calm his racing thoughts as he breathed in the frigid night air.

_Shit. What a fucking mess, I even left my jacket inside...Ah hell, I'm probably fired aren't I? Mikasa's gonna be pissed..._

He sobbed out a laugh and roughly rubbed his face with fingers numb from the cold. _What do I do now? I don't have my motorcycle because I carpooled over here with Nellie... I guess I'll have to call Armin or my sister for a ride. _He dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, about to hit speed dial when a quite voice startled him.

"Eren, is that you?"

The brunette turned his head to see that the gentle voice came from Nick, his car keys in hand and a satchel hanging low against his hip. "Hey, you ok? What are you doing in the alley, and why aren't you wear a jacket..." The tall man trailed off and took a hesitant step towards him.

_I need to escape. I need to get away from all this drama for a while... I'm tired of thinking about how others view me..._

_I need to escape right now._

Eren strode towards him, a playful smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong." He reached over and trailed a hand against the bartender's chest. "I was just stepping outside to cool my head." Ocean colored eyes came closer to his amber ones and Eren could feel Nick's warm breath against his icy face.

_He can help me escape..._

"Do..." He leaned against the older male's heated body and sighed sultrily.

"Do you want to fuck?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Fun for me, not so much for you hehe**

**Gosh, please don't kill me for it, I promise it will all work out :) ...Or will it? Eren and Nick might end up doing the dirty against the alley, ya never knoooow. But reviews are food, and I can't write when I'm hungry sooo... u know what to do~ Also, I'm sorry for not having that ass-groping scene that I promised! I really tried to fit it in this ch but it just didn't go with the logical flow of it, and the scene would have felt really random and forced... I hope to see you guys next chappie- I promise Eren's contradictory behavior will be explained- and I also hope to see some more reviews! ;D Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

******A/N: You guys! thanks for the revieeews! Sorry I haven't updated in a week! I've been on vacation and sightseeing has taken up all my writing time! ^_^' Hopefully this ch will explain most of your questions about why Eren acts the way he does and if you have any Q's, feel free to ask me in a review or PM me :)**

******Disclaimer: I do not own SnK**

******Warnings:******** L********ots of warnings for this chp! Violence, foul language, rape (*gasp*), baaaad stuff. If any of these are triggers for you, read until you get to an A/N telling you that the violence is coming! Then scroll down to XxXxXx, and resume reading from where we left off last chp. At the bottom A/N, I'll try to explain to the best of my ability what happened for those of you who skipped the violence...**

******Enjoy!**

******Chapter 5. A Short Stroll Down Memory Lane**

He was crouched at the top of the shadowed staircase, eyes wide and pulse thrumming erratically under his skin as he listened to the caustic voices coming from the kitchen.

"Damn it, GRISHA! I've had enough, you're just going to have to accept the fact that I don't love you anymore!"

The boy shivered and wrapped his thin arms around himself.

_I've never heard mum scream like that before... And if Mummy doesn't love Papa anymore, does that mean that she doesn't love me either...?_

His attention was quickly brought back to his arguing parents when he heard his father speak. "Don't lie, of course you love me. We're happily married and we have a beautiful son. Don't you remember, Carla?" He paused and the young boy could hear vehement but quiet "no, no, no" from his mother. "We should take you to the hospital, Carla dear... You can't seem to remember your love for me."

A pained laugh rang out and echoed harshly through the house, rattling her son's bones and causing him to whimper quietly into the dark.

"Grisha, you're in denial. Get it through your stubborn head, you wanker; I. Don't. Love. You." He heard a sob and his mother continued tearfully, "I-I just can't do this anymore. I'm in love with someone else. I want a divorce... I know I'm not the best of mothers- I've never claimed to be- but I want full custody of Eren. I'll take good care of him, and even if you wanted to keep him, your work hours don't allow you enough time to raise a child."

There were a few seconds of silence and then her soft voice again, but calm and confident, with all trace of tears erased. "These past few years... You've changed, Grisha. You come home and you don't even notice that we're here, you mumble and mutter to yourself for days on end- you act _insane. _You're not the same man I married. I can't pretend anymore, I'm done."

The boy strained to hear his Papa's response, but he could not hear anything other than labored breathing and harsh desperate gasps. Then a low snarl-

"So you want to take my wife and Eren too?"

"What? Grisha, what the bloody hell are you talking about?"

His father's hysterical voice screamed, "HANNES! That cheating bastard! He's the one, isn't he? The one who's convinced my sweet and faithful wife to desert me?! And he wants to steal my only son away from me too!" A feral growl came from the kitchen and the earsplitting sound of something shattering on the linoleum tiles resonated in the boy's ears. Angry exclamations and stilted, crazed laughter filtered through the closed door.

_What was that?! Did he throw something? But Papa would never hurt Mummy...would he?_

He waited anxiously at the top of the stairs, green eyes shining and bright, before silently creeping down the steps one by one.

"Grisha... It's true, I love Hannes, but he is not stealing anything away from you. I decided on this a long time ago." A heavy sigh. "I'm going to go check on Eren- hopefully all our noise didn't wake him. I'll clean up this mess later and we can continue the conversation tomorrow in the morning."

The boy froze halfway down the stairs and quickly scampered back up to his room, almost tripping on his long pajama pants in his haste. He jumped into his bed, tucking the sheets with planet and rocket designs on them around him and clutching the bedspread all the way up to his chin.

"Eren?" There was a knock and then his mother appeared, dimly illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window on the far wall. "Are you awake, luv?"

Eren was still for a moment, wondering if he should give himself away and let his mother know that he wasn't asleep yet. "Eren?" She whispered, and padded closer to his bed.

He didn't want to get in trouble for still being awake, but his childish curiosity made him sit up on the bed and lean back on his elbows. "Yes, I'm awake." He scanned the dark room, taking comfort in seeing the normal, everyday objects scattered around it. "Are... Are you going away, mum?"

Carla sighed and sat on his bed, the springs creaking noisily with the additional weight. "I assume that you heard the conversation your father and I had downstairs?"

The young boy worried the frayed strands of his blankets with his fingers before nodding sheepishly. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop... Well, I guess I did, but-"

"Eren," his mother said with small smile. "It's alright, baby." She dragged in a breath and her shoulders slumped forward slightly, giving under an unseen weight. "I am leaving. After I talk some more with your father, I am going to take my car to Hannes' place and I'm going to stay there until the divorce papers are all settled."

Eren's eyebrows scrunched together. "Divorce means that you're not family anymore, right?" His mother nodded and he swallowed thickly and looked away, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. "W-what about me? Are-" his large eyes watered and his voice cracked slightly. "Are you going to divorce me too?"

There was moment of surprised silence before Carla gasped softly. She tenderly picked up Eren and placed the scrawny eight year old on her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his soft brown hair, wisps of it tickling her nose. "Oh, luv." She crooned. "Oh my little baby boy, no, I'm not 'divorcing' you! Eren I love you so much. I will _always _be here for you. I will always be your mum and you will always be my son- nothing in this world can change that."

The boy nodded slightly in relief and buried his face against her neck, dampening it with his silent tears. "I don't want you to go... but if Mr. Hannes makes you happy, then you should go with him. I want Mummy to be happy; you should leave if you feel sad here." He grasped her tightly and squeezed, pleading in an almost inaudible voice, "But you have to promise... Promise me that you won't leave me here forever. Promise that you'll come back for me." Ocean colored eyes- the exact same shade as hers- looked up at her tentatively, uncharacteristic shyness in their depths. "Pinky promise?"

Carla felt tears running down her own cheeks and smiled shakily, her tired face lighting up with delight. "Of course I promise, I'll come for you after I'm settled in with Hannes." She stuck out her pinky finger and hooked it with her son's. "And I _never _break my promises." She laughed a little and kissed Eren on his forehead. "Especially my pinky promises."

They were so absorbed in each other and in their musings that they never noticed the dark figure peering at them from the shadows, listening to their every word. The black wraith shifted and silently walked away. "Selfish traitor. My own son trying to convince dear Carla to leave... Convincing her leave _me _but to comeback for him. So greedy at such a young a age. It's unnatural."

_What kind of boy wants his mother to desert his father? What kind of selfish child has been living under my roof all these years? Unless..._Grisha's eyes widened in revelation. _Unless he's not a child at all... He must be a monster of some sort, deceiving us all with his facade as an angelic and caring son. He's been poisoning Carla's mind and thoughts since she brought him into this world. _Grisha leaned against a wall for balance but kept walking._ My beautiful son, a treacherous snake all this time..._ He stopped in the hallway and the moonlight glinted against his bared teeth as he smiled.

"Auch der Teufel ist schön, wenn er jung ist." *

* * *

The next day, Eren's mother left. Father and son stood side by side at the front door and watched the car roll out of the driveway and into the street. Grisha stayed frozen in place, his gaze unfocused and blank.

"Papa?" A small hand tugged on his sleeve. "Papa, don't be sad. Mummy said she'd come back. She promised."

The man shifted his flat gaze to his son's guileless face. "Promised? _Her _promises are worth nothing. We promised to love each other for the rest of our lives, for better or for worse. The woman I married is gone. My beautiful Carla no longer walks this earth, just a shell of her does." He looked at the boy intently before glancing away and whispering to himself inaudibly, "She was taken away by the demon child she birthed."

Eren didn't hear him and his green eyes squinted in consternation. "What do you mean? Mum is the same as she's always been, she's not a- a shell..." His nose scrunched up and he looked at the older man inquiringly.

His father's mouth curled slowly into an eerily thrilled smile and his eyes passed over Eren as if he didn't even see him standing there. "My Carla is dead. An imposter stands in her place." He gave a small giggle and staggered back into the house. "But not for long..."

* * *

Eren didn't cry at the funeral. His small body felt numb and his tears ducts couldn't seem to function properly. He wasn't even aware of the crowd of people who came to pay their respects- the hands patting his head and murmuring their condolences passed unnoticed. His glassy ocean eyes looked at the dark hole in the ground in front of him, a shadowed chasm that was slowly being covered back up with dirt. _Mummy wouldn't like being buried, _he thought to himself. _She hated dirt. _The sun shone too brightly, blinding him and baking him in the heat, and his formal black suit only helped in trapping his sweat. The grass crunched behind Eren after the service was over and the coffin lay completely buried in the earth.

"Eren. It's time to go home now." A large hand landed on his shoulder. "I've decided that we're leaving England. I got a job offer and we leave for America in three days, we need to begin packing."

The small boy ripped his gaze away from the freshly turned soil and looked up at his father. The older man's face had been a blank mask since his wife had left and Eren saw no emotion bleed into his apathetic expression.

His father gripped him tighter until Eren winced from the pain and repeated, "It's time to go."

The walk back to their car was thick with tension and the oppressive heat of the afternoon, the only sound was of the grass being crushed underfoot. Eren looked up at the blue sky and finally felt warm tears slipping down his cheeks.

"You broke your promise."

* * *

They moved into a smaller house in Texas, a city away from where Eren had been born eight years prior. The small brunette had been uncomfortable by how different everything looked and was in comparison to England. There were no archaic cobblestones streets and the taxi that had taken them away from the airport to their new house had been a glaring yellow instead of the usual black. Some of the people here spoke funny and his British accent stood out like a sore thumb when all he wanted was to blend into the background and hide from his new schoolmates. The only student who had managed to befriend Eren was a short blonde named Armin. He was nice and didn't ask him endless questions about his life in England, or about what had happened to his mother and why he only had one parent. Eren felt comfortable around his new friend and felt like he could tell him anything and everything- even the still raw and painful memories of his mother's death.

And eventually, little by little as Eren broke out of his shell, he did tell the blonde boy everything.

Everything, that is, except for what was happening to him at home.

* * *

**A/N: if violence and abuse is a trigger for you, then scroll down till you reach XxXxXx**

His birthday came and went, seasons changed and left unnoticed. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and his days fell into routine. His father hit him occasionally or called him a monster as he walked by, but Eren had gotten so used to this during the passing year that his father's words beaded wetly on his back and slipped over him like water running off fish. The beatings were harder to shake off and ignore, but Eren was a quick learner.

On the anniversary of his mother's death though, something changed.

Eren came home from school that day to find his father already there, several hours early from when his shift at work ended. The older man was sitting on a high stool and was leaning forward with his elbows against the granite countertop and his head cradled between large hands. Eren froze in the hallway when he saw him there and tried to control his abruptly harsh breathing.

_No. Please, no. I don't want to get hit today... Please, not on the day Mum died..._

The young boy slowly unlocked his muscles and took a tentative step towards his room, praying to God that his father wouldn't notice him. He had barely gone two steps forward when he heard a chair scrape and a slightly slurred voice call out to him. "I know your there. Come in the kitchen, I want to speak with you."

Fear spiked in his chest but he beat it down and locked it away in an impenetrable steel vault. He made sure to shove the vault in the farthest recess of his mind where Grisha could never find it- he wasn't about to let the older man know how afraid he was, especially today of all days when Eren knew that his father's already unstable emotions would be most turbulent.

"Hello." He said softly in greeting. "You're here very early, Papa."

Grisha's glasses glinted against the glare of the overhead light fixtures and he swirled the liquor that sat next to him on the table. _There he is._He thought. _The little devil that killed my Carla with his selfishness. _The alcohol was starting to numb him nicely, and the sensation encouraged him to take another swallow of his drink. It burned his throat as it went down and grew into fire in his stomach, his body felt overly warm and Grisha was beginning to feel trapped in his stuffy clothes. He looked at his son's mesmerizing eyes. _Carla's eyes were stolen from her by this boy as well. _"Yes. I am here early. Do you know why?" He loosened his tie and began unbuckling his dark brown belt.

Eren tried to swallow but found that his throat was too dry, the soft muscles refusing to cooperate. "Y-your home so soon because today is the first year anniversary of Mum's d-death."

"Very good, little monster. You are correct." The older man stood and walked over to his son, watching intently and noticing how Eren's muscles seemed to constrict in fear with his every step. "Do you know how Carla died, my little creature?"

The ocean gaze remained fixated on his father's eyes and he took in shallow breaths to try and quell his fear. "Y-yeah. Mummy died in a car accident with Mr. Hannes because her brakes weren't working right... That's what the police men said when they t-told us that s-she was- that she was dead." His voice had quieted to a whisper and his shoulders were starting to shake in response to his father wrapping the belt around one fist and pulling it taut with the other.

_Oh, please. Please don't._

Grisha nodded and seemed to consider Eren's answer. After a few seconds of tense silence, one hand let go of the belt and he snapped it back and got it in position over his right shoulder. "Wrong answer, I'm afraid. The correct one is _you_."

The words echoed in the younger's head before they sank in and processed. "What do you mean? How am _I _the answer." The brunette hissed in pain and jerked back when the belt whipped him on the arm, leaving behind an angry red streak that throbbed in time to his pulse.

"I was not aware that monsters could talk." Grisha sniggered and hit him again, this time with the buckled end. The clasp bit into his ribs and Eren gasped in surprise and pain, almost doubling over so he could catch the breath that had been knocked out if him. "You are the reason that my lovely and loyal wife is dead. Your selfishness took her away from me and your egotistical pleas killed her when she drove back to come get you."

The young boy felt all the blood drain from his face, bleaching the sun-kissed tan from his skin. "Do you mean... That she- that mummy died when she came back to take me with her?" His father's baleful glare was answer enough and he dropped to his knees. This, more than any of the older man's blows, hurt him and bruised him. _It's... My fault? I thought the brakes were the problem... But she wouldn't have had to drive back if it weren't for me... Maybe she wouldn't be dead if she hadn't had to keep her promise._Tears left wet tracks down his face and the kitchen tiles beneath him blurred. _That stupid promise._

"Lay on the floor."

"What?" Eren's green eyes were muddled in grief and confusion.

"I said," Grisha bit out, "get on the floor." He raised the belt and hit his son one last time across the chest. "Do it. Now."

The young boy winced and turned, pressing his back to the cold marble. _What is he going to do? He's never hit me from the ground before... _Rough hands turned him over onto his stomach and disregarded his surprised gasp. "Papa? I don't unders-", he choked when something hard and leathery was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. _Wait, what is this? Is this his...Belt? _Eren began to panic and frantically tried to roll over. A knee was pressed onto his back and held him flat against the floor.

"Tsk, tsk. That won't do at all. You have to be still or else it will hurt."

Soft material slid down his forehead and was harshly fastened on his eyes, making Eren's world go dark and sightless. _What?! I don't understand what's happening! I'm so scared, Mum, please help me... _He heard shuffling and his small wrists were grabbed tightly behind his back.

"Carla, oh my lovely Carla. I love you so much." The softly crooned words made Eren shudder and struggle even more. _Papa, who are you talking to?! Stop! You're scaring me, I don't like this! _His head was smashed against the floor and he whimpered in pain. "Carla! Stop wriggling around, I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Rough hands smoothed their way down his son's soft arms and flat stomach, pulling Eren's shorts down to his ankles with a firm tug. _Wait_, _Carla- does he mean Mum?! My mother is dead! He's gone insane!_He kicked his legs and bucked, trying in vain to dislodge the man on top of him who was at least three times his weight. A clawed fist slipped under the elastic band of his boxers and yanked them down. The small brunette choked on a sob when he felt a cruel finger invasively digging into his sensitive hole. Tears ran down his face in torrents and his breath hitched brokenly in his chest. _Oh, God. Please, please stop._The digit shoved it's way inside the ring of tight muscle and Eren screamed into the damp leather that had been made salty by his garnering sweat and tears. The pain was unlike anything the young boy had ever felt before, and the sheer _wrongness _of having something stuck inside him resonated through his body. Another finger was pushed into the small and tender opening and Eren spasmed on the floor.

"Carla, my darling. Stop struggling."

Grisha wrenched Eren's legs apart and forced him on his knees, the position effectively pressing the boy's face to the floor as his small ass was lifted into the air. Eren couldn't think, his mind had gone blank and all his attention was directed to the struggle of breathing through his nose. Some thing thick and hot probed against him before thrusting inside bruttaly. Green eyes shut tightly in agony and he yelled hoarsely into the belt, biting it so hard that he left permanent deep grooves on the dark leather. It felt like he was being ripped from the inside out and Eren felt something warm and wet trickling down his thighs, pooling on the once pristine marble floor. The pounding motions and wet sound of suctioning skin reverberated in the small room.

"Ughhhmff. Carla. I love you Carla. I love you so much." Grisha moaned vulgarly and thrust even deeper, ignoring Eren's pained cries as he focused on his torrid fantasy. The older man's breathing came in short gasps and his motions became jerky and convulsive, his dick twitched inside his son's tight warmth and readied itself for release.

Eren was rocked back and forth across the floor in time to his father's movements and his blindfold slipped down and revealed his eyes. The boy immediately concentrated on a small crack on the marble kitchen tile in the futile attempt to distract his mind. He had stopped feeling any pain after a few minutes of the ceaseless thrusting and all he felt now was a cold lethargy. Eren was slammed down and his father grunted and groaned loudly. As his vision darkened and became fuzzy at the edges, he detachedly wondered if his father was killing him. There was no other explanation as to why he could no longer feel his body, as if all his nerve endings had become dulled and deadened.

"Carla, ahhhhggg." There was a violent shudder and then the brunette felt a hot liquid fill him and overflow thickly down his legs. With the last thrusts and short spurts of Grisha's seed, Eren felt his eyes droop down of their own volition.

"Ah, Carla. I love you so much." His father caressed the boy's unblemished back and pulled out, Eren's muffled sobs falling on deaf ears. The sound of pants being zipped and buckled was heard, and his father stepped away from the small brunette gagged and slumped on the icy floor. Grisha leaned down and patted the boy's head one last time before walking out of the kitchen. "Happy anniversary, Carla."

Eren waited to make sure that his father had truly left before shakily untying the belt from his mouth and gulping down deep breaths. He felt a spreading numbness envelop his small aching body and gratefully let it lull him to sleep. The young boy pushed past the still blinding pain and called up an image of his mother.

_Mum, save me, you promised that you'd come back for me. I can't stay here, I need to go. I need to leave this place._

_I need to escape._

**XxXxXx**

**_Present day..._**

_I need to escape right now._

Eren strode towards him and forced a playful smile on his face. "Nothing's wrong." He reached over and trailed a hand against the bartender's chest. "I was just stepping outside to cool my head." Ocean colored eyes came closer to amber ones and Eren could feel Nick's warm breath against his icy face.

_He can help me escape..._

"Do..." He leaned against the older male's heated body and sighed sultrily.

"Do you want to fuck?"

The words hung in the frigid winter air and heavily sunk back into the dark like stones.

_No. Stop being a dumbass. I __**just **__told Levi that I'm trying to change. I'm not a liar and I don't need to escape anymore. _

Nick had frozen and stiffened under his hand, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Eren. The brunette's smile twisted wrily and he laughed at his shocked expression.

"Just kidding."

_I'm not that helpless child I used to be, I can deal with things on my own- I don't need anyone's help._

The shorter boy stepped back and walked past the floored bartender, making his way out of the dark alley to the front of the club. Nick followed behind with a soft laugh and headed towards the street ahead of them.

"Shit, man! Don't joke around like that, someone might take you seriously one day." His pierced ear caught the light and the diamond stud glinted under the street lamp. "But if you ever change your mind..." He grinned and winked at the green eyed boy. "You know where to find me. Go back in the club if your done 'cooling your head', it's fucking freezing out here!" He let out another rough laugh and stepped onto the pavement. "It was nice meeting you, Eren. See ya!" He gave a playful wave goodbye and jogged across the empty street, head turning back and forth as he made sure that no cars were passing by. Eren sighed and faced the doorway of the club.

_I really should go back in there and grab my jacket..._But he dreaded the thought of going back inside. Going inside meant having to face Levi, and he just wasn't in the mood for another confrontation. The brunette felt emotionally drained with the small battle he'd had with himself and also a bit drunk- not a good combination. He wasn't usually a big drinker and he couldn't remember the last time he had drunk so much in one night, the dizziness and churning stomach that came with being inebriated was finally starting to catch up with him. _Well, if I do see Levi, maybe I'll throw up on him. That'll make me feel better for sure... _He let out another sigh, watching the white steam float up in the night air, and pulled the door open. Eren took one step forward and came face to face- or rather, chin to face- with a short black haired man.

_Fucking hell... God, why do you hate me?_

Levi looked up at the tall brunette and scowled. "Stupid brat. You forgot your fucking jacket." He shoved the coat into Eren's limp arms and pushed him back outside. "You came here in Nellie's car, right?" At his secretary's mute nod, he huffed. "I'm going home, I've had enough of that stupid redheaded masochist to last me a lifetime... I'll drop you off on my way." He strode away from the younger man and headed towards the parking lot. Eren simply stood there, processing his boss' words and the fact that Levi hadn't just beat him to death in revenge for previously slapping the older male in the booth.

_Huh. Will you look at that. Maybe God does love me after all..._

"Oi! Are you coming or not? I'll leave your sorry ass behind if you don't move it."

The ocean eyed boy smiled weakly. "Coming!" He ran up to him and they walked side by side. There was a awkward silence and then Eren said, "Sorry, Levi. About hitting you, I mean. Not about what I said, I still completely mean that, but I shouldn't have resorted to violence." His voice had risen defiantly at the last part but it was back down to a murmur again. "Slapping you was a really shitty thing to do..." Eren trailed of and the shorter man stopped dead in his tracks, seeming to debate something in his head.

Levi cleared his throat and gradually resumed walking. "Forget it. That bitch slap was pathetic anyways... And it's not completely your fault." He swallowed uncomfortably and coldly glanced at the taller boy beside him. "I shouldn't have said what I did. You were right, I don't know you and I don't know the reason behind your actions." He spotted his black sedan and nodded at it, relieved that his apology was over with. _That should satisfy bitchy four-eyes..._"There's my car. Let's go."

Eren looked at him askance and was amused to see that his boss's usual blank and emotionless face had a slight frown pulling at his mouth. _I guess that's an apology... Even if he didn't use the words 'sorry' or 'I apologize'... Wait, does this mean-_

The younger boy grinned and hesitantly asked, "Does that mean that I'm not fired, Levi?"

The gray eyed man shot him an annoyed glare and snorted. "Tch. If I had fired you, you would know it, kid. And who the fuck told you that you could call me Levi? It's Rivaille to you, little shit."

Eren sniggered. "Yes sir, Rivaille."

******A/N: ok, first thing's first. "Auch der Teufel ist schön, wenn er jung ist." * According to google translate, it means: 'Even the Devil was beautiful when he was young' in German. It seemed pretty fitting for Grisha's insane ramblings about his son ^_^ (Grisha is from Germany and Carla is from England BTW's) Next, for those of you who didn't read the violent scene ********and ********for those of you who did, I'm going to explain what happened and how it physically and emotionally scarred Eren and why it 'forced' him to sleep around so much. So, Eren- nine year old boy ready to mourn for his mother on the day of her first year anniversary, gets raped by his mentally deranged father. You guys, he's ****__****nine********. He didn't even understand what was happening to him. He didn't know he was being raped, he just knew that it hurt like f***ing hell. I did quite a bit of research on the psychological effects of rape (all on Wikipedia though, ugh sorry) and here's a tiny bit of what I found:** _the incest experience was psychologically harmful... __In later life, frequently leading to feelings of low self-esteem, __unhealthy sexual activity__, and other emotional problems_**_. _********Unhealthy sexual activity. I think that describes Eren pretty well right there- I mean, one second he's saying 'I'm gonna change' and the next, he's all over Nick, trying to seduce him with his gorgeous eyes. ****__****But why would he do this? ********There's a reason.** _...some rape survivors become __hyper-sexual or promiscuous following sexual attacks, __sometimes as a way to __reassert a measure of control to their sexual relations_**_. _********That's exactly what Eren is doing. He needs to 'escape' and it just so happens that he needs Nick's help to do it. He needs to take back the control that Levi took away from him with his accusations and the only way Eren really knows how to take back control, is through sex. It might not make a lot of sense, but he was raped as a ********kid********. He was confused for a long time, you guys, and just because he understands the problem, it doesn't mean that it can always be answered right away. Armin, Mikasa, and Thomas- the ex boyfriend- helped (more on that in later chps...) but there's only so much that friends and family can help with. You have to want to change on your own, and thankfully, Eren does want to change. **

******I really hope this answered your questions or appeased your annoyance- if any- with Eren and his contradictory behavior. If you have any questions, ask me in a review or PM me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. Thanks for reading and reviewing/fav/following! :D See ya next chapter! (I promise it won't be sad like this one! :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooooo! Thanks for all those reviews! I'm glad to know that you guys are no longer pissed at Eren haha ;P I know this chapter is _super_ short (and has nothing to do with the plot, heheh oops ~) But in my defence- it's just a filler ch. that helps to transition from the last chapter that was really sad and depressing to the next one which will be filled with fun and Riren! :D**

**(PS: I know I made Mikasa super duper OOC but honestly, I like her more like this lol ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Shingeki no Kyojin! *breaks down crying and runs away***

* * *

******Chapter 6. Advil and Chocolate: My Drugs of Choice**

Eren jerked awake to the sound of thunder and ashen morning light coursing through the blinds, slipping out of bed and hobbling as quickly and as quietly as he could to the nearest bathroom when he felt the telltale churning in his stomach. The ocean eyed boy carefully kneeled on the cold floor and held his head over the open toilet until he felt the crashing wave of nausea pass. _Ohhhh God. _He thought with a low groan. _My head is gonna freakin' explode. _

He grabbed the sink countertop and heaved himself up, resting his burning forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. His brain seemed to pulsate to the beat of his heart and his mouth felt parched and dusty. _I'm starting to wish it would explode, probably couldn't hurt worse than this. _Eren's skull felt like it was slowly being drilled into with a dull jackhammer and it throbbed sharply every time he moved his head. He gave the empty toilet- completely free of bile or throw up of any kind- a tired but triumphant glance before shutting his eyes tightly.

_Medicine... Medicine... I need to get myself into a pleasant drug-induced stupor before I can even think of facing Mikasa. _With eyes still lidded against the severe bathroom light, he clumsily felt for the drawer that held his holy grail. _Come on, come... on...Come to... daddy! _His fingers skimmed the cabinets until he felt the rightmost handle, and pulled it eagerly. He cracked open a grit-filled eye and grabbed a white bottle with a navy blue cap.

The brunette shook out two dull green pills and leaned down, careful not to jostle his head or make any sudden movements, and promptly filled his dry mouth with chilly water from the sink and gulped it down greedily. After he swallowed the Advil and splashed some water on his heated face, he decided that he felt much less like the walking dead and more like a normal and functioning human being. Eren rested a bit against the open doorway and tried to wade through his muddled memories of the night before. There had been a drinking game, he had met some guy named Nick, angry gray eyes had glared at him, and... He felt his eyes widen.

And he had hit Levi.

The brunette exhaled harshly when he recalled the insults that had made him lose control and slap his boss in the face. _Oops. _He snickered a bit and tried to remember the rest of the night. The car ride home had been extremely awkward at first, both of them still a bit pissed by what the other had done, but after a few minutes of empty streets and the soft humming of the sedan's engine; the tension settled and they rode in comfortable silence. _He's not so bad. _Eren had thought as he looked at the older man's handsome profile. Levi's attention had been completely focused on driving and maneuvering his car through the slippery icy roads- allowing Eren a lot of time to observe him discreetly. _He apologized to me and he's even driving me home..._

The teal eyed boy sighed, snapping back to reality, and shut the cabinet door. All in all, it had been a more or less decent welcoming party- all insults and drama aside. Eren stepped out into the hallway and tiptoed as quietly as he could to Mikasa's room. Her door was already ajar and he nudged it open a bit wider with his foot. _Huh_. The room was completely dark and he could barely make out the bed that was bare of any blankets and the pillows that were randomly strewn across the floor. The missing blankets on the bed were weird enough, but even stranger was the fact that it was lacking his sister's sleeping form.

Random flashes of lightning erratically lit up the space and Eren looked around the dim room once more before glancing at the digital watch on his wrist. **9:30 am**. _Where is she? And what the hell happened to her bed? Mikasa doesn't get up before ten on her days off… _The brunette turned and walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find her there. He passed the small front hall and stuttered to a halt in the sepulchral passage when he saw Titan streak out from the living room, hair standing up to a point and claws clacking noisily against the hardwood floors. The cat skittered past him with a yelp, scurrying away as fast as he could with his crooked tail trembling and twitching as he went.

_Curiouser and curiouser..._

Eren redirected his steps and made his way to the shadowed living room, trying his best to ignore that little niggling voice in the back of his head telling him to turn back and stay in the safety of his bedroom. A clap of thunder made him jump and then wince when his head throbbed painfully in response. _Stop being such a wimp, it's just thunder... _He edged his way closer to the living room and tried to ignore his pounding heart. _You are not creeped out, not at all. Mikasa was not kidnapped and you are not about to be attacked by the scary shadows on the wall that are totally _**_not _**_following you..._The young boy walked inside, frantically humming _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star _to distract himself from his rapidly spiraling thoughts, but all humming came to an abrupt halt when a panicked gasp lodged itself in his throat.

On the couch, a bulky figure sat heaving raspy breaths and wheezing thickly into the gloom. Eren's ocean eyes widened to saucer-like proportions and he let out an embarrassing squeak. He watched in frozen horror as the figure turned, its sallow arm creeping out from the surrounding shadows and reached out to a gray square object beside it. Pale, long fingers tugged and brought the wispy material to where the brunette assumed its head must be and Eren watched in horror as the pale gauze fluttered when the ghoul exhaled heavily. The hunched shadow took a rattling breath and-

erupted into a flurry of sneezes before sniffing and letting out a low scratchy groan.

_...Wait... What the hell?_

Eren fumbled with a nearby lamp and turned the small button. The yellow light illuminated the living room and the tall male turned to look back at the couch. A mountain of blankets was clustered in piles around the stooped form of Mikasa and she squinted at him through the suddenly bright living room with a shiver.

"Oh my god, Mikasa, you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

She sniffled and grabbed another tissue from the Kleenex box next to her. "I'm sick." She said nasally before erupting into coughs.

Eren padded towards the couch and sat down next to her. "Yeah I can see that." His own hangover was quickly forgotten as he rubbed soothing circles on his sister's back and gently pulled her dark hair away from her sweat-slicked face. "You had me worried. I looked inside your room but you weren't there... Why are you on the couch instead of in bed?"

"The storm woke me up... And then I wanted tea, I think..." Her eyebrows pulled up in momentary confusion before smoothing back down with a wet sniff. "So I decided to make some cause my throat hurt but I got sleepy and my room was too far away..." Mikasa tugged the blankets closer around her and shut her eyes wearily. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

He chuckled. "I'm sure it did." He stood up and stretched, mentally snorting at himself for being so freaked out before. _Way to keep your cool, Eren. Dumbass... _He placed a kiss on Mikasa's damp brow and strode to the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab you some medicine and I'll make you that tea, yeah?" She nodded and leaned her head back with a small groan, too tired to even think of complaining about being taken care of.

**XxXxXx**

Fifteen minutes later, Eren walked back to the living room with two steaming mugs, some cold medicine, and a light blue electric thermometer in hand. He handed Mikasa one of the mugs and watched her red nose twitch in disgust.

"Chocolate?"

The younger male clinked his cup against hers. "Not just chocolate- hot chocolate."

She scowled as she took a small sip of the excessively sweet drink but sighed contentedly when it soothed her aching throat. "I thought you were making me tea."

"Yeah, I was, but all we had left was that really gross lemon tea." He stuck out his tongue at her and winked. "I'll go out later and buy some of the good stuff."

He picked up the thermometer and put the plastic end piece on it. Eren positioned it in Mikasa's ear carefully and pressed the center button. It beeped and Eren looked at the tiny screen. "Babe, you've got a fever but luckily it's not too high. He handed her a few pills and told her to swallow. "If you're still feeling bad in a few hours you'll take some more, 'kay?"

She hummed in acquiesce and curled up on the couch, tucking her legs in front of her and cradling her warm mug between her hands. "How was the party?" She peered at her brother and noted that he didn't even look hung-over. _Then again_, she thought to herself, _Eren doesn't really get hung-over. A headache is all he ever gets, lucky bastard. _Unlike herself, her brother could hold his alcohol and was rarely ever reduced to a puking mess in the mornings.

Eren took a gulp of the scalding liquid and made himself comfortable. "Well... It was fun but I also kinda sorta got in a _tiny _fight with my boss..."

Mikasa's dark eyes narrowed. "How 'tiny' was this fight?"

He hesitated. Mikasa could always tell when he was lying, and knowing her, she wouldn't rest until she knew anything and everything that had happened. "Ummm..." His green eyes darted around the room before he blurted out, "He started it!"

She snorted. "Sure, sure." Mikasa tilted her head towards the TV. "Put on a movie and tell me everything."

**XxXxXx**

They were halfway through _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey _when Mikasa's fever had gone down enough that she no longer felt the need of being buried under mounds of blankets. She kicked one off of her and glanced at the brunette who had his green-blue eyes glued to the screen.

"You know," she said as she plucked a tissue from the box, and thought back to their earlier conversation. "Levi shouldn't have been so harsh and I'm glad you slapped him- I would've done the same thing; but Eren you've got to admit that he was kind of right. You've slept around a lot and now you have to face the consequences of doing so. I'm not trying to be mean or condescending because I know what you've been through, but-"

A warm hand covered her mouth and a warm flush began creeping up the young boy's neck. "Mikasa, trust me, I know. I know there's gonna be issues but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." He looked away and let out a soft breath. "I want an actual relationship. It's about time I forgot about Thomas and- and about my past... I want someone I can call my own..." He finished softly.

Eren peered up at her through his bangs and held her serious gaze. There were a few seconds of silence before Mikasa gave a decisive nod. "Ok." She smiled a bit to herself and turned back to watch the movie. "Ok."

They sat in companionable silence until the ending credits rolled across the screen.

The older girl nudged him with her foot. "Go put on the next one. I wanna see Gandalf save everybody's ass again."

He chuckled and went to scan the shelf containing their movie collection. "I agree, Gandalf is awesome but I think Legolas takes the cake."

Mikasa scoffed. "You're just saying that 'cause you've had a crush on him since before you even knew you were gay."

Teal eyes sparkled in amusement and he bowed his head in agreement. "You know me too well, sister dear." He slid _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug _into the DVD player and hit play. They snuggled on the couch and set their now empty mugs on the side table. Mikasa hummed noncommittally and laid her head against her brother's shoulder. "Did you know Gandalf means 'wand elf' in Old Norse?"

"Really? That's awesome, do you think J.R.R Tolkien named him that on purpose?"

"Mhhhm of course Gandalf was named on purpose you doofus, it's not a happy coincidence. And do you know what my name means?"

Eren laughed at her disgruntled tone. "No I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

She sighed dramatically and her usual stoic face transformed into one of fake wistfulness. "My freaking name means 'my house' in Spanish. Isn't that absolutely horrible? Hi nice to meet you, my name is 'my house' Ackerman but you can just call me 'my house'." She snorted in derision when her brother giggled. "Don't laugh, it's the reason I took French instead of Spanish in high school."

Eren laughed even harder and tickled her ribs. "You're being ridiculous. Plus, your name doesn't even have the same spelling as 'mi casa'."

The black haired girl frowned at him and swatted his hand away. "No but its close enough." She said with a grumble before blowing her nose.

"Ugh, shut up and watch the movie or I'll go get Titan and make him watch it with us."

She gave him a dirty glare at his low move but said nothing more. After half an hour of silence and wet sniffs, Mikasa tugged the red scarf that had been hidden beneath her cocoon of blankets up to her mouth and closed her eyes sleepily. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said softly. "And thank you for the gross hot chocolate even though I wanted tea."

The younger male chuckled in a low baritone. "Don't forget the Advil and fever medicine."

"Right, that too. Thanks for the Advil and the chocolate; my drugs of choice."

Her black hair was parted to the side, revealing pale satin-soft skin, and pink lips placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome, 'my house'." An elbow dug into his ribs and he wheezed, "Just kidding, just kidding!" Eren patted her tenderly on the head and laughed quietly. After a few steady breaths he said,

"Love you, Mikasa. Sleep well."

But the ebony haired girl was already fast asleep in her brother's arms and didn't hear his gently spoken words.

**A/N: Awwwww! I loved writing this chappie! I found writing a brotherly Eren so fun XD**

**Sorry there was no Levi :( You'll see him him next ch I swear! Also... do you guys remember that Hanji has a small popsicle obsession? I did that for a reason you know... lol you'll see why next time (gosh I'm laughing as I write the next chappie) :P don't forget to follow/fave/REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chappie! Sorry it's so short (I feel like everything I'm writing now is too short! ugh!) but c'est la vie~ **

******Disclaimer: I do not own SnK- if I did, it would be under the _yaoi_ category.**

******Warnings: Partial lemon/total lime... I honestly don't really know how to label it...**

******ENJOY**

* * *

******Chapter 7. The Cherry Popsicle**

A cheerful _ding _announced her arrival at floor 35 and the elevator doors slid open smoothly. Hanji stepped out and leisurely made her way to room 670. Today was the least busy day they'd had in weeks and the calm atmosphere that radiated from the hallways was a complete three-sixty from the usual frantic bustling and activity that always permeated from the offices. The redhead passed Levi's office and finally faced the designated door. She grabbed the steel handle with bubbling enthusiasm and turned it eagerly.

"My friends! How fare thee on this glorious day?" The door was flung in the room and it crashed noisily into the wall. The people inside jumped and turned to look at her with dark and accusing looks on their faces.

_Oops, that was a bit loud... Oh well. _Hanji thought with a cheeky grin. She had always been fond of dramatic entrances.

"Are you guys ready for our lunch date?"

Auruo scowled and squinted at her suspiciously. "Date? What date? I don't remember agreeing to any kind of date with _you_."

"Awww don't you remember? At the club we all agreed to order pizza and have lunch together! It'll be barrels of fun."

Nellie was seated at her desk and she paused in painting her nails a deeper shade of red, sparing an amused glance at her friend. "Barrels? What kind of measurement is 'barrels' of fun? Nothing comes in barrels."

Hanji frowned, sidetracked by her question. "Apples come in barrels... Don't they? Like the saying, 'a bad apple ruins the whole barrel'."

The chestnut haired woman giggled and nodded her head. "Sure, sure; barrels of fun it is."

Hanji's attention shifted and she peered around the room, her sharp eyes quickly noticing that two of her fellow workers were missing. "Hey, where are Annie and Eren?"

Erd sniffed. "Levi's got the kid on cleaning duty and Annie went to go get coffee." He said quietly and flipped through a black folder.

"Awww, my poor bunny boo! I hope that demon isn't working him too hard!"

Nellie frowned and looked at the door. "Do you think they made up after that fight they had?"

Hanji nodded and grinned happily. "Yep! I texted our favorite midget over the weekend and found out that he apparently 'apologized' for being a mean drunk and then gave Eren a ride home."

The brunette laughed and pursed her scarlet lips. "Well good! But knowing Levi, he probably didn't even-" She shut her mouth with an audible snap and quickly glanced away when she saw said man stride in with his tall secretary in tow. "Speak of the Devil..." She murmured.

"And he shall appear." Finished Hanji with a low chuckle.

She pranced over to the ebony haired man and latched on to his arm after giving Eren a firm pat on the rump. She pinched Levi's cheek in greeting and jumped away before he could get any ideas on hitting her.

"Heeeello, my little prickly pear! How goes it?"

"Fuck you."

She laughed and sat down on top of a nearby desk, not fazed in the least by his harsh reply and even harsher glare.

"What the hell is a prickly pear?" Asked Eren; bemusedly watching the exchange.

"Eren." Hanji giggled and looked at him with fake haughtiness. "A prickly pear is this fruit that's all pinchy and... well, prickly on the outside but yummy and sweet on the inside!" Glasses glinted under the fluorescents as she motioned her head towards Levi. "You know, like shorty over there." The redhead yelped when she was roughly pushed off the desk and she fell to the floor in a groaning heap. "Awww! Levi, there no need for violence- you know I say it with _love_!"

Levi scoffed and looked unimpressed. "Keep your disgusting 'love' to yourself. I sure as hell don't want it." He stepped over her immobile form and nodded at Erd. "You needed me to look at something?" Erd held up the black folder and passed it to Levi, speaking quietly while gray eyes scanned its contents.

Hanji let out a despondent sigh and latched on to Eren's jeans. "B-bunny boo... Levi is sooo mean!"

The brunette laughed and helped her up. "Honestly, Hanji. You should know better than to make any references to Levi's height in front of him."

She waved his comment off dismissively. "Yes, yes, yes. I know."

Eren stilled and scrunched up his nose. Something smelled like... Pizza?

"Hey y'all, I brought lunch!"

He turned his head to see Petra, Annie and Erwin walk in. Petra and Annie both held a pizza box and the stoic blonde had a cup of coffee balanced on top of hers. Erwin smiled and said hello, giving Auruo the box of frozen popsicles he had under his arm, and made his way to where Erd and Levi stood discussing between themselves. Annie dropped the pizza and some napkins on a table and walked over to her cubicle.

"Hi Annie," Nellie said, "are you staying for lunch?"

The blonde shook her head and grabbed her jacket and gloves. "Can't. I'm busy."

"Noooo, you _have_to stay!" Hanji whined. "C'mon, you'll have a good time."

"I'm busy."

The redhead frowned. "You're _busy?_" She squinted at the blonde and asked moodily, "Busy doing what?"

The blonde girl looked at Hanji indifferently, sipped her coffee, and strolled out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Busy going out on a date."

The door clicked shut and the room was quiet with shocked silence. Seconds passed and nobody moved, even Levi looked a bit stunned. Nellie's shoulders began to tremble and then shake in silent laughter. She snorted loudly and snickered, a few tears streaming out of her eyes as she pointed at everybody in the room. "Y-your faces! Oh, god, you look like you just saw Annie grow horns!"

Hanji turned to her friend incredulously. "Can you blame us? Annie... Annie is on a _date_..." She shook her head from side to side. "What the actual fuck!?"

Red nails tapped an annoyed pattern on her desk and Nellie let out an exasperated sigh. "Hanji, it's not such a big deal, It's not like Annie hasn't ever dated before- I'm pretty sure she has. I'm kinda surprised she told us, though... I wonder why she did." Her expressive brown eyes unfocused and her eyebrows scrunched up slightly.

"Who cares why she told us, the fact remains that she's going out on a date." The redhead peered at her friend. "But the real question is _who_is she going on the date with? Aren't you just dying of curiosity?"

Nellie exhaled despondently. "Not really."

"Che. You don't have a researcher's soul like I do." Hanji sniffed and looked around the room, ignoring the brunette's muttered, 'thank god for that'. "Does anyone have even an _inkling _of who she might be dating? Anyone at all?"

Auruo grabbed a slice of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. "You know, at the club, there was this muscly blonde guy chatting her up at the bar. Maybe it was him?"

Hanji steepled her fingers and her lips turned down at the corners in a small pout. "Hmmm. Maybe."

"Speaking of the club," Petra interjects, handing out slices of pizza on napkins, "Eren promised to tell us all his dirty secrets, remember Hanji?"

Hanji's face brightened considerably and she turned to look at the young secretary expectantly. "That's right! Eren, tell us all you know on the art of sex."

Eren choked and coughed to dislodge the piece of cheesy goodness stuck in his throat. "Y-you mean tell you right now?" He looked around the room apprehensively, noticing how Erwin, Levi, and Auruo were blatantly staring at him. "I thought I'd tell you girls in private or something." He mumbles.

Nellie gave him a Cheshire Cat smile. "Oh yeah? Well too bad pretty boy. Now spill."

The younger boy nodded hesitantly and placed his pizza on his napkin. "Ok, go ahead and ask whatever you want to know."

"Um- can I go first?" Petra asks, her hand going up as if she were a student and Eren the teacher. _God, _he thought and snorted softly to himself. _I'd be one hell of a teacher. 'Hello class, today we'll be learning about the thing that makes the world go round- SEX.'_

"Sure, shoot."

The short blonde twirled a strand of champagne colored hair around her finger and stuttered out, "A-are you a t-top or bottom?" Petra blushed fiercely and turned an alarming shade of puce. "Or," she whispered and licked her lips nervously, "or are you _both_?"

The room became as silent as it had been during Annie's shocking deceleration, and Eren felt a slight blush curl up and warm his neck and cheeks from all the attention he was getting. He stood up from his chair in one fluid motion and prowled over to where Petra was sitting. Eren stood right in front of her and scorched her with his suggestive once-over. "Top or bottom, luv?" He grinned flirtatiously, letting his light accent shine through, and caged her in with his arms braced against the edges of the desk on either side of her. He leaned down dangerously close to her mouth and slowly rubbed his nose against her own. "Which," he breathed out in an inviting whisper, "do you think I am?"

Petra gasped softly at the sudden closeness and ogled at him, completely mesmerized by Eren's stormy ocean colored eyes. "Uhhh... yes?" He softly laughed at her dazed look. "I-I'm sorry... W-what was the question?"

He chuckled sultrily and straightened back up when he noticed Auruo glaring daggers at him from the other side of the room. "You asked if topped or bottomed. I've actually done both." He looked down at his combat boots and forced a small smile. "But it's been years since I bottomed, I did it when I was younger... And it- it was just awful..." His lips drooped and his eyes took on a faraway look, pinching at the corners. "I top but if I ever bottom again, it'll be with someone I actually care about..." Eren trailed off and finally snapped back to reality when Hanji made an approving noise.

"Good for you Eren, I'm sorry you didn't like your bottom experience but I like the way you think! Plus," she said with a cheery wink, "you just proved Nellie wrong. She thought that you were a die-hard top." Hanji turned to her red lipped friend with a satisfied grin. "My dearest love, you owe me twenty bucks for losing that bet. Now," she stood up and looked across the room at Levi. "How 'bout you, my prickly pear- pitcher or catcher- which is it?"

Levi scowled darkly. "I don't see how it's any of your business, you little fucker."

Erwin began laughing next to him and the tall blonde received a hard kick to the shin in punishment. Erwin gasped and leaned against the wall, still chuckling. "Hanji, I think he prefers the terms 'seme' and 'uke' instead." He looked at the redhead jokingly and she began to laugh.

"Hell." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore Hanji's gleeful cackles. "I know that you'll never give up until I tell you, so shut up and listen." He hissed menacingly. "I'm a top. I've never bottomed in my life- nor do I plan to." He shuddered and scowled at them. "That's just plain unsanitary and disgusting."

Eren didn't even hear the teasing and jokes that followed, he was too busy processing the fact that Levi was gay. _Does this mean that maybe... maybe I have a chance with him? Do I even want a chance with him? Damn it, he's a total jerk- I shouldn't even be attracted to him the first place..._He glanced over at the older man, noticing the strong jawline and slender form and couldn't stop himself from hoping that maybe- just _maybe _he could just give it a try. Throw the line; see if anything bites... perhaps even launch a seduction campaign against him. Eren stared at his boss with gleaming determination and smiled to himself.

Oh yes, he'd definitely give it a try.

"Ok, ok." Nellie said, making a calming motion with her hands. "Not that this isn't all extremely interesting, but let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we?" The office quieted back down and brown eyes glinted mischievously at the secretary. "Eren's plethora of slutty bedroom knowledge. And this time, it's my turn to ask a question." She said smugly. Eren waited for her to continue and she took a small breath.

"I want to know how to give good head." Nellie giggled at his astonished expression. "Not that I'm planning on giving anybody a blow job any time soon, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to have the knowledge- and who better to tell me how a guy likes it than a guy himself."

Eren blushed and stammered, "W-well, umm it all depends on the individual really... I don't really know how to answer this. Do- do you want a description or do you want me to show you or..." He looked away uncomfortably and made the mistake of meeting piercing gray eyes. His throat became dry and his flush intensified. "What exactly do you want me to do...?"

Hanji, Nellie, and Petra silently looked at each other before turning back to the brunette. "SHOW US!" They said as one.

He faltered under their collective might and looked at the pizza boxes awkwardly. "A- alright... But… how?"

Hanji regarded the occupants of the room, eyes lingering on Levi, and asked with a shit-eating grin, "Are there any volunteers?" She ignored Nellie's cries of 'Me! Ooh pick me, pick me!' and kept staring at her expressionless friend. "Nell, hun, you can't volunteer- you don't have a dick." The raven haired man returned her gaze stonily and she finally looked away. Nobody could beat Levi in a stare down. "No one? Really? Ok then, your loss. Here, Eren- catch." Hanji tossed the box of popsicles that was sitting next to her at the young male. "Use one of these tasty treats as a pseudo-dick."

He caught it and looked seriously at them. "I'll do this once, and only once." _Why did I ever agree to this...? _"And pay attention because I'm not going to explain everything I do." Eren randomly pulled a popsicle out of the box and unwrapped it. It was a bright artificially red cherry flavored one, and it was already beginning to melt. Eren looked around and was flustered and disconcerted by all the attentive stares.

_Well if it's a show they want, a show is what they're going to get._

Determination welled within him and he said, "Alright, Nellie, never forget to use your tongue- guys like seeing it and being teased by it. Just don't slobber everywhere, that's gross." He winked at her. "Observe."

He glanced at his boss and noticed his statuesque appearance. Maybe he could begin the seduction campaign right now… hmm. That was certainly an interesting idea. Levi's observant scrutiny burned into him as he placed the red ice against his lips. His pink tongue darted out and swiped the tip of the ice cream, his seawater-green eyes on the shorter man standing across the room the whole time. Eren licked the popsicle from top to bottom and saw Levi's adams apple bob in a hard swallow. The younger male chuckled and parted his lips, ignoring everybody else in the room and focusing solely on his boss and his task.

"It's fine if you can't deep throat, you can always use your hands to help you if needed." Eren said to the brunette sitting beside him.

He tilted his head back and shoved a few inches of the popsicle straight down his throat. His bright green eyes lidded and locked with gray ones as he hollowed out his cheeks and pushed the remaining cherry flavored ice in his mouth. He took a second to think about how different it was from the real thing. It was a lot thinner than a cock but it was sweet and so cold that it burned his mouth and tongue the longer he kept it shoved in. Eren gave a long suck and slurped down some of the melted liquid. Levi was wearing a neutral expression and appeared to be frozen in place, but when the secretary looked down he saw evidence that the older man was not as unaffected by the lewd display as he seemed. Levi's pants showcased a slight tent and Eren swore he saw it twitch in response when his boss realized exactly where his ocean eyes were looking.

He pulled it out until just the tip of the popsicle remained and swirled his red-stained tongue over it. Eren gave one finishing suck and the melted ice trickled down his throat with a few stray scarlet drops rolling down his chin. He pulled the leftover wooden stick from between cherry coated lips and smacked them wetly, savoring the taste. The young male glanced at Levi evocatively under lowered lashes and smirked when he saw that his boss was now holding the black folder that Erd had given him in front of his crotch, concealing the erection. Levi might have been able to hide evidence of his arousal, but he couldn't hide the way his slate colored eyes were devouring his young secretary with their heated gaze.

"Oh. My. Fuck... Eren... Will- will you do that again?" Nellie's brown eyes had widened impossibly and her cheeks were heavily dusted with a deep flush. "Please?"

Eren pulled his arm up and chucked the popsicle in the nearest trash can, gracing the lovely brunette with a sultry grin. "Sorry, luv. I told you it was going to be a one-time thing."

Hanji and Nellie groaned in displeasure with grumbled, "Aww's!" and "no fair!"

Auruo glared at the younger male when Petra giggled. "Shameful." He muttered, taking an angry bite of his pizza and harshly wiping his mouth on a napkin. "It was like watching bad porn."

Petra stood up from her seat and fanned her face. "No, Auruo. If that was porn, then it was definitely not _bad._" She fanned her reddened face and giggled. "Is it hot in here or is just me?" The short blonde walked towards the open door and threw her pizza crust in the trash bin. "I think I'm gonna go splash some cold water on my face before I combust."

Hanji hooted and collapsed into fits of laughter. "Pffft! Go take a cold shower, why don't you?! Your boner is showing!" She cackled and pounded the table noisily with both fists.

Eren chuckled a bit bashfully and noticed Levi straightening from the wall.

"I'll go work on this proposal you gave me." The ebony haired man said, motioning to the folder he held in front of him as he looked back at Erd and Erwin. "I've reached my idiocy tolerance quota for the rest of the month." Levi met his secretary's amused face and the tips of his ears pinkened imperceptibly. "Excuse me."

He strode out of the room and avoided looking at Eren as he passed him.

_Hmmm... I wonder if he's still hard... he was holding the folder in front of his pants, but he looked completely calm when he left… Wait. Is- is **t**_**_hat _**_why he's going to his office?! _Eren bolted upright from his chair and looked at the startled residents of the room apologetically. "Sorry. I'll be right back- I have to… ask Rivaille a question." His mind was so occupied on his thoughts and on trying to walk casually out of the room when all he wanted was to run, that he missed seeing Hanji's knowing grin.

"A 'question', huh?" She chuckled and glanced at Nellie. "Is that what kids are calling it these days?"

The brunette shrugged and giggled. "I guess it's that and 'looking over proposals'." She looked bemusedly at the closed door. "Oh Levi, I hope he knows what he's getting into."

**XxXxXx**

Eren rushed once he got out of sight and jogged over to Levi's office. He reached the room and took deep breaths to control his erratic breathing before pushing the door open silently. The lights were turned off and Levi sat immobile at his desk, starkly silhouetted by the afternoon sun streaming through the large window behind him. Eren shut the door and Levi's head rolled up.

"Get out." He growled. "Get out now."

The younger boy ignored him and came closer, noticing his boss's slightly flushed look and hand that was partially covered under the desk. His arm moved back in forth in a stroking motion and Eren grinned.

_I knew it._

"Brat, thought I told you to _leave_." Levi scowled and his breath stuttered slightly.

Eren looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm not leaving."

"You..." Levi grunted in a mixture of anger and some other emotion before giving in and returning the other's intense look. "If you won't go, then I hope you're here to finish what you started."

Eren quietly walked across the carpeted floor and kneeled in front of the older man's chair. He gently pushed away the hand that was wrapped around the other's cock and leaned forward hungrily. Eren's breath ghosted over the dark red flesh, making it swell in response as he sighed. He tore his eager eyes away and met molten gray ones as he bent down and placed his crimson lips against the wet tip of the hot length.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

**A/N: ... The more reviews I get, the faster I update...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ... Another horribly short chapter, argghhh! I'm so sorry, I really tried to make it longer but I ended up splitting this chapter in half because I just couldn't finish it :( So this is part one and next chappie will be part two 'cause I have hit the metaphorical wall that all writers dread and fear T_T On a happier note... I got 13 reviews for last chapter O.o you guys are just freaking fantastic! I. Can't. Even... Thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! (and Nellie- she's mine ;P)**

**Warnings: Adult themes! hehehe smuuuuuut! and _Lemon~_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter 8. The Butterfly Effect, Part One...**

_Previously:_

_Eren rushed once he got out of sight and jogged over to Levi's office. He reached the room and took deep breaths to control his erratic breathing before pushing the door open silently. The lights were turned off and Levi sat immobile at his desk, starkly silhouetted by the afternoon sun streaming through the large window behind him. Eren shut the door and Levi's head rolled up._

_"Get out." He growled. "Get out now."_

_The younger boy ignored him and came closer, noticing his boss' slightly flushed look and hand that was partially covered under the desk. His arm moved back in forth in a stroking motion and Eren grinned._

_I knew it._

_"Brat, thought I told you to leave." Levi scowled and his breath stuttered slightly._

_Eren looked him squarely in the eye. "I'm not leaving."_

_"You..." Levi grunted in a mixture of anger and some other emotion before giving in and returning the other's intense look. "If you won't go, then I hope you're here to finish what you started."_

_Eren quietly walked across the carpeted floor and kneeled in front of the older man's chair. He gently pushed away the hand that was wrapped around the other's cock and leaned forward hungrily. Eren's breath ghosted over the dark red flesh, making it swell in response as he sighed. He tore his eager eyes away and met molten gray ones as he bent down and placed his crimson lips against the wet tip of the hot length._

_"Your wish is my command."_

* * *

Levi sat frozen in his black leather chair as his eyes locked with glinting ocean-colored orbs. He scowled and gripped the black arm rests tightly.

"My wish is your command?" He scoffed and licked his lips, effectively distracted by how the younger male's hand was creeping up his inner thigh.

"What are you, a genie? How cliché."

Eren rubbed his soft lips against pulsating member beneath him and smiled. "A genie, huh? I've never tried that one before..." He looked at Levi playfully. "Alright, then. I will grant you 3 wishes... Which shall be the first, hmmm?"

Eren's warm fingers teasingly stroked the head of his boss' dick and Levi bit back a moan. _Shit, this brat... He has way too much control over my body. Eren's a fucking tease and he loves every damn minute of it... Maybe I'll make him suffer a bit for a change... _The older man looked at the younger male consideringly before leaning back in his comfortable chair and giving him a disinterested glance.

"Wishes? What a stupid idea, what the hell makes you think I'd ever wish something from you?" He forced his voice to stay in its usual controlled monotone. "I don't want your disease ridden mouth anywhere near me."

Eren chuckled and looked at him in an unconcerned manner, continuing his strokes with feather-light touches. "Come on, Levi. All the evidence I need of your 'want' is right here." He studied Levi closely, giving him an experimental pump all the way to the base and was gratified when the black haired man's breathing speed up and the tips of his ears reddened slightly.

"Plus," Eren raised a brow and frowned a bit at the shorter male. "I'm clean."

Levi's eyes narrowed, refusing to be seduced until he regained the shaky footing that Eren always managed to upheave. "My body responded, so what? I'm a healthy male after all. My question was why I would ever want anything from _you_."

_There. That should take him down a peg._

The confident brunette faltered slightly and his eyes lowered. He leaned away and Levi began to wonder if he'd been too convincing with his aloof demeanor. Eren bit his lip before grabbing Levi's tie and pulling him down so their faces were mere inches apart. "You-" He swallowed hard and his green eyes flashed in the dim room. "You have three wishes..." He said, repeating his earlier statement. "What- what's your first command?" His eyes still held uncertainty but his voice was a smooth sotto.

Levi's eyes softened slightly and he began to regret his previous power play. He sighed and flicked Eren under the chin with a finger. "I was kidding before, kid. Couldn't you tell?"

The teal eyes scrunched up in confusion and the older man huffed. He cupped Eren's smooth cheek and kissed him. Their lips merged and the brunette stilled before eagerly pressing himself into the kiss. Levi swiped at the boy's plump lower lip and murmured, "Wish number one- use all that 'sex knowledge' that you're always bragging about and put it to good use." His steel colored eyes gleamed and he softly nibbled Eren's earlobe. "Suck me off." He whispered hotly into the pink shell and Levi smirked when the brunette shuddered at the feeling.

Eren flushed and nodded jerkily, settling back down into his kneeling position as he eyed the other male's still thick and hard cock. His pink, wet muscle darted out and licked the precum that was beading at the slit, the bitter taste invading his senses. Levi tightened his grip on the chair, digging his fingers into the plush leather as his eyes lidded in pleasure. Eren pursed his lips and slowly let the turgid length into his mouth, making sure that he didn't squeeze too hard as he went down on the sensitive flesh. Levi gasped and Eren hollowed out his cheeks once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. The brunette breathed deeply through his nose and ignored the gag reflex that was telling Eren that there was something choking him.

The secretary pulled back up and blinked his eyes open, delighting in the view in front of him. Levi sat stiffly in his chair, his muscles locked in anticipation as Eren bobbed his head up and down his hot flesh. Levi's deep moan resonated in the younger boy's ears and raised the small hairs on the back of his neck. The brunette tried to go all the way to the base of his boss' dick but only managed to get three-fourths of the way down before just using his hand for the remaining length.

"Mmmghf. Oh, God, Eren." Levi groaned and panted, threading his slender fingers through the boy's soft locks.

Eren hummed happily and lightly scraped his teeth on the underside of the swollen head.

"Fuck!"

The grey eyed man's breath hitched and he yanked at the chocolate brown hair, feeling heat begin to trickle down inside of him and pool under his naval. If his secretary kept going at this pace, he wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"E-Eren, fmhhh! You... s-stop..."

Green eyes peeked up at him and shiny wet lips released him with a moist pop. "Hmmm? What's wrong, Levi?"

"You can stop now. Just finish me off with your hand."

Eren looked at him incredulously. "W-what? Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Levi panted harshly, gritting his teeth in annoyance and embarrassment. "No, you didn't do anything wrong... I just don't want to come in your mouth." He muttered looking away from the younger's teal gaze.

The brunette tilted his head to the side, his cheeks reddening to a pink hue, and gave him a small smile. "But... I want to." And without another word, Eren lowered his head and gave the hot rod a long and thorough suck.

"O-oi! Wait... Ahhhnng!"

Levi groaned and panted at the unexpected action, reveling in the sight below him. The image of the younger male bobbing his head up and down his sensitive cock, humming and suckling as he did so was imprinted behind Levi's eyelids as he muffled his yells.

"Fuuuuuck!"

The heat building up inside him exploded and he threw his head back with a gasp. Levi fought for breath as Eren swallowed the hot load down his throat. The ocean eyed boy squeezed his lips together and released the softening length, swishing the bitter liquid in his mouth before gulping it down.

Both men panted and looked at each other in the shadowed room. The raven haired male crooked a finger at Eren and smirking as he caught his breath after that earth shaking orgasm. "Come here." He looked down at the brunette's jeans and saw the painfully obvious erection straining against the dark denim.

"Your turn."

Eren's eyes gleamed and he stood up, quickly straddling the elder and running his hand through the black undercut. Levi's fingers shook a bit and the sound of a belt unbuckling and pants dropping reverberated in the silent room. His pale digits reached down to finger the elastic band of his secretary's boxers and-

**_'RING!'_**

They froze and Eren's back pocket vibrated gratingly.

The brunette thrust his pelvis into the older man and kissed his neck.

"Ignore it."

_**'****RIIIING!'**_

Levi huffed and bit Eren right above his collar bone. He sucked harshly and made sure that the mark was nice and red.

**'_RIIIIIIIIIING!'_**

"Either you answer it, or you go shopping for a new one tomorrow because I'm about to snap that phone in half."

Eren sighed in annoyance and shoved his hand in his pocket, trying desperately to ignore his stiff erection that was begging for attention. Why did his phone have to ring now of all times? He swiped at the touch screen and growled in greeting, "What the fuck do you want?"

"U-uh, Eren? Is that you?"

The brunette was snapped out of his lust filled haze by the sound of his best friend's voice. "Armin?"

"Yes… Are you on your way home? If you don't come soon we're going to be late."

Eren blanched. "Late…? Late for what?"

There was some rustling sound on the other end of the line and Eren looked at his unfazed boss in mild confusion.

"Eren! Get your ass over here; we're going to miss Connie and Sasha's congratulatory party!"

"Mikasa?!" He blinked in surprise before his green eyes widened in realization. "Oh, shit! I'd forgotten about the party!" He hopped off of Levi's lap and jumped up and down as he tried pulling his pants back on while holding his phone against his shoulder. "Okay, okay. Calm down, I'm on my way home!"

Mikasa sighed, "Come as soon as you can, doofus." The call ended and Eren pocketed his phone, turning an apologetic face to Levi.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"Sorry about this." He motioned to his phone and stepped back. "But two of my friends are going to get married and we're going out to celebrate their engagement today."

The raven haired man pinned him with his ashen eyes. "Forget about it, you don't have to apologize." Levi bemusedly eyed Eren's crotch and said, "If anything, you should feel sorry for yourself. That tent doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon."

The younger boy blushed and grumbled out, "Shut up..." Eren backed away to the doorway with reluctant steps. "Levi?"

"What now, brat?"

"I'm guessing that I can call you that now, right?" At his boss' confused look he clarified, "Levi instead of Rivaille."

Levi snorted and nodded. "Yeah, whatever kid. Get the fuck out of here before anyone notices your raging boner."

Eren shifted and rubbed at the stiff skin through his denim pants with a sad sigh. "Yes sir, boss." _Damn it Armin, couldn't you have waited a few minutes more before you called...? _The brunette made his way to the closed door and paused at the older man' lowly spoken words, shivering at his tone.

"Eren, don't forget- I still have two more wishes left."

The young secretary turned back and smirked, a slight blush rising up his face. "I'm looking forward to it." He walked out of the room and murmured just loud enough for his boss to hear "See you tomorrow, _Levi._"

**XxXxXx**

Eren walked inside the apartment to find Mikasa and Armin already dressed up and ready to go. His sister wore a plain but dressy ensemble, complete with her trademark red scarf, and Armin uncharacteristically wore a fancy shirt and suit pants. The short blonde jumped from the couch and pushed an outfit into his hands.

"Quick! We're already late, change into this."

The brunette caught the bundle of clothes and began to strip right there in the living room ignoring Armin's flustered protests.

"Ugh, Eren! Go change in your room, seriously."

The taller male laughed. "Come on, Armin. We're all family here, there's no need to feel embarrassed." Eren turned to his sister, his work shirt hanging off his finger tips. "Right, Mikasa?"

The slender female didn't answer. Mikasa strode over to her brother and gripped his shoulder, pulling him close. Her nails dug into his bicep and her dark eyes glared intently at a spot just directly above his collarbone. "Eren." She said quietly, threateningly. "Explain to me why you have a hickey right after _promising _me that you were done fooling around?"

Her eyes bore into him and he repressed a shiver, goose bumps rising up on his arms.

"Eh, Eren?"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I always leave you guys hanging. I suck -_- Question for you guys: _am I making Eren and Levi's relationship happen too quickly? I'm kinda scared that I am... =_= _ aaaaaaanywaaays. Next chap you will learn why this chapter was called 'The butterfly Effect' and you'll finally meet the rest of the crew! (i.e. sasha, connie, jean, etc.) **

**(PS:) I'm going on vacation to London for a few days *squeals in happiness* so I probably won't be able to update till ends of august... _BUT_- if I get eight or more reviews for this chap then I promise to make next chap longer than 4k words. I just need some time to get my mojo back... stupid writers block is kicking my ass ^_^' REVIEW pleazzzz**


End file.
